Can love conquer time?
by TheChrysalis'Whispers
Summary: Yuki and Kaname are finally going to be married, but somehow Yuki ends up in the past.Will Kaname ancestor remember Yuki and their love? Or has he chosen someone else to marry? Will Yuki let go of her love so easily? COMPLETED! BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!
1. A fading soul before my eyes

STORY:  
CAN LOVE CONQUER TIME?

Summary:  
It has been almost three years and now Kaname and Yuki are finally getting and Kaname are giong to be married the next morning, Kaname is not with Yuki right now, Yuki falls asleep, upon waking up Kaname is home, then suddnly Yuki starts to fade, the next thing she's in the past, about 300million years into the past. Kuran clan is at it's origin, with Kaname, the first Ancestor. Yuki was told by Kaname, that he was infact her Ancestor not her brother, so she meets Kaname{ancestor}, She tells him that she is a Kuran and came from the future, but doesn't tell him about their relationship. Kaname offers Yuki, his mansion to live in, that she accepts. Now she has to Make Kaname realize that he loves her or will love Kaname has something else on his mind.

There are somethings that you will find confusing, but I will explain each and everything in full length, in time  
ENJOY!

I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE VAMPIRE NEITHER IT'S CHARACTERS, IF I DID kANAME AND YUKI WOULD HAVE BEEN TOGHTHER A LONG TIME AGO.

CHAPTER # 1  
A FADING SOUL BEFORE MY EYES

One night Yuki was lying on her bed, surrounded by the thoughts of Kaname.

They were going to get married tomorrow. Kaname had gone out for some busimess and was to return soon. Yuki waited for Kaname's return thinking:  
Istill can't believe that Kaname and I are going to be married tomorrow, it's almost like a dream, Aah… I STILL CAN'T WRAP MY HEAD AROUND THE FACT THAT Kaname is my Ancestor, THE KURAN CLAN'S ANCESTOR. But It doesn't matter who he is, what matters is that he loves me and I love him.I still remember the words he said, after he had told me his true identity, which were:  
"Yuki, no matter where I am, no matter what the time is, no matter who you are, no matter who I am, I will never leave you."  
Whenever she thinks those words, she loves him even more, but how could she not love him? with the sweet and enchanting words he says.

MEANWHILE, Kaname was with Mr. Aido in his{Aido's} house, discussing some business work when he thought:  
"I wonder what Yuki is thinking."  
He then looked at the father clock, placed in the lounge, he saw that it was almost midnight, he then said to :  
"I have to go for now, Yuki must be waiting for me and I don't want to be late, WE will discuss these things some other time."  
said:  
"Offcource Kaname-Sama."  
Then when he was about to leave, he heard a voice from the back side:  
"Kaname-sama…"  
It was Aido.H, he said:  
"Kaname-Sama, congragulations on your marriage."  
Kaname said:  
"Hmm…We aren't married yet, Aido."  
Aido said:  
"But you will be in SIX HOURS, NOEW NOTHING CAN STOP YOUR MARRIAGE."  
Kaname said, while leaving:  
"Aah… if that's the case then thank you Aido."  
With that KANAME LEFT, got into his car, AND WAS HEADED TO THE kURAN MANSION.  
While saw his son Hanabusa jumping with joy at the words Kaname had spoken to him.  
He spoke:  
"I don't know how are you so...so... different?"  
Aido.H said:  
"But father Kaname-sama, didn't scolded me today, oh...and may be when they are married, he will go a little easy on you too."

"You are right."  
He also started jumping.  
Aido.H said:  
"You should stop now father, it's getting a little awkward."  
said:  
"Like you're the one to talk."

"LIKE FATHER LIKE SON"

IN THEIR BEDROOM  
Yuki was still laying on the bed thinking about Kaname.  
YUKI'S THOUGHTSKaname has told me that he didn't marry in his first life, he even didn't tell me what he i wonder how the Kuran Clan continued? I wonder what Kaname's real body is like, I'll ask him if I can see it, there are no pictures lefty behind anyway, at this time only Kaname has seen his body**. Great the only person, who can answer me properly, isn't coming.**

She was thinking so consciously about Kaname that she had fallen asleep and didn't even realize it, suddenly she woke up and heard a door opening

First she thought it was a burglar, then it came to her, that it must be Kaname.  
So she stood up from her bed, opened the door, and now she was in the hallway, she heard it again, it sounded like it was coming fron the main hall, below the stairs, she descended the staircase and reached the main hall.

Suddenly she felt that someone was behind her, then she felt two arms firmly holding her, then a voice:  
"Yuki… I hope I didn't scare you?"  
Yuki suddenly let herself loose of Kaname's strong grip and started to beat him on his chest and said:  
"Kaname, you are a big meanie."  
Kaname gripped her wrists tightly by his one hand and with the other he tilted her face in the upward direction and whispered into her left ear:  
Should I show you, how much more mean I can be?"  
Yuki said:  
"NO!"  
Kaname then lifted her up in his arms and headed to their room.  
Kaname then left Yuki on the bed and headed to take a shower, when suddenly Yuki said:  
"But I thought you were going to show me how much more mean you can be!"  
Kaname took of his shirt and chuckled.  
He then went near to Yuki, leaned down and kissed her on her lips, then sid:  
" I Will, but after I take a shower, okay?"  
Kaname then left to take a shower and heard Yuki say:  
"M.E.A.N.I.E"  
This made Kaname chuckle again. He went into the bathroom and started to take a shower, while Yuki waited on the bed, suddenly he heard a scream from Yuki.  
He hurriedly wore his pants and departed the bathroom.  
He went near Yuki to caress her on her cheek, when he was about to do so, he felt that Yuki's existance was growing less, and also she was fading.  
When he was about to touch her, his hand passed right through her body.  
Yuki screamed again.  
Kaname saw Yuki fade and fade, with worried eyes, until her whole existance had finished, He started to get so sad that almost all of the house started to demolish.  
Before completely disappearing and losing consciousness, she heard one last word,  
"YUKI…"

Aido.H suddenly, in the lounge of the Aido mansion heard the PHONE RING, HE PICKED IT UP AND SAID:  
"hELLO, AH... KANAME-SAMA... WHAT..."  
Aido.H fainted right at the spot.  
was also present in the lounge at that time, he looked at Aido.H and said:  
"What's wrong now?"  
Aido.H was only able to say the following words:  
"Ka... "  
stood from the couch, he was sitting on reading news paper, he took the phone fromAido.H and listened.  
After some time he finished the call and said:  
"I'm okay... i'm okay..."  
He went to the couch to sit on it but instead fainted on it.

Please review,and tell me how it is, because my sister is constantly telling me that it's lame, here she goes again…


	2. Deferred the present

Chapter # 2  
DEFERRED THE PRESENT

Yuki, when came to her senses, she noticed that she was in a beautiful, big room. All thecurtains were left untied, they were made up of silk, she got up from the bed and touched them, they were very soft. Then after that, she looked outside the window, she was really releived to see that she was still in the Kuran mansion, because she thought that something had happened to her. She then thought that all of that must have been a , at the moment, the thing that was puzzling herwas, that she had spent almost three years in the mansion, but before this she had never seen this room, Kaname had shown her every single room of the also got worried at the thought, that if she was sleeping the whole night, then where is Kaname and today was also supposed to be their Marriage. So she decided to leave the room and go look for Kaname. She steped out of her room, there was a long hallway which extended till the staircase,  
she thought:  
"The arrangement of things is a little different today, I wonder why?"  
Suddenly she heard a voice coming from one of the room, that was located near the end of the hallway, she got closer to that room and heard the following words:  
"Your majesty, you are one of the five legendary vampires, to start the clan, you have to choose a mate."  
Kaname{Ancy} said:  
"Yes, I have chosen…"  
He was about to finish his sentence when suddenly he heard the door opening. Yuki came in and said:  
"Umm… has someone seen Kaname?"  
The vampire stood up as a reaction to Yuki's words and said:  
"How dare a low life like you, call our King, by his first name?"  
Yuki, a little confused, said:  
"Wait… LOW LIFE, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME, Yuki Kuran as a low life?"  
Kaname was really surprised to hear those words, then suddenly the other vampire said:  
"Calling yourself a Kuran, that's enough little girl, guards!"  
The guards came to enslave Yuki, when suddenly she said:  
"May be I should show you, who I really am."  
She lifted her left hand upward and then closed her fist, before their eyes, all the vampires{guards}, were turned to ashes.  
Yuki said:  
"Wait till I tell Kaname, that you called me a low life, he will kill you for sure."  
Kaname stood up and ordered the vampire to leave, then turned to Yuki and said:  
"You are a Kuran infact… from the future just as I had suspected."  
Yuki, while laughing said:  
"Okay, the joke is enough, where is Kaname, is he playing with me? and who are you? Youknoe you sort of resemble him."  
He said:  
"Look Yuki, you are from the future, this is the past, I AM Kaname."  
Yuki said"  
"you are Kaname, he was the first ancestor, trapped…"  
Yuki then started crying and said, hoping that either he was in his real body and was teasing her or she had really gone into the past.  
"Do you know what kind of food I like?"

Kaname replied:  
"NO."  
Yuki said:  
"Oh no, I'm in the past, oh Kaname, wait YOU'RE Kaname, that means this is your reaaaal… body..."  
Kaname said:  
"LOOK please tell me, what happened?"  
Yuki answered:

"Well, I was with my fiancee and then I started to become unconscious, then I woke up and I was in the room, just near to this room."  
Kaname said:  
"Yes, I found you lying in the road near the Mansion''s gate, I knew you were a vampire, by your fangs, you were unconscious so I took you into my mansion.  
Yuki said:  
" I see, thanks my…"  
OH NO, I MUSTN'T TELL HIM WHO I AM  
Kaname said:  
"MY..."  
He became a little suspcious, but ignored at the moment.  
Yuki simply said, what first came to her mind:  
"MY ANCESTOR"  
kANAME THEN SAID:  
"You can live with me from now on , but rather you must, it's an order. I don't want anymember of The Kuran clan just wandering out outside somewhere...even when she's... from the future."  
Yuki replied:  
"Umm... sure"  
Then suddenly Mika knocks and without, waiting for the answer, comes right in and says:  
"Kaname, i want to talk to you."  
She saw Yuki and said:  
"Oh...so the girl you brought with you, has finally awaken. Really Kaname, i thought that you were cheating on me."  
She came near Kaname and lifted herself and kissed Kaname on his suddenly said:  
I'M GOING!"  
kANAME SAID:  
"Where?"  
Yuki said:  
"Don't worry, i'm leaving so that you both can resume your love making.  
Mika suddenly said:  
"Hey little brat, who do you think you are? lIKE WE WOULD YOUR PERMISSION TO MAKE LOVE?"  
Yuki said:  
"Offcource not, who am i?"  
Yuki then headed to the kitchen.  
MARRIAGE, KISSING, LOVE MAKING AND WITH ANOTHER WOMAN, BUT AT THE SAME TIME IT'S NOT HIS FAULT. hE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING, BUT HOW COULD HE? hE WAS WITH ME IN THE FUTURE, MEANING IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN.  
She headed towards the kitchen, praying:  
"Oh God, please tell me that the location of the kitchen is the same as it was in the before, no... i mean as it will be, wha...in the past or future, well, you get it what i mean."  
Meanwhile in Kaname's room, Mika said:  
"Kaname, i want to say something. Kaname... are you listening... never mind, may be l

******PLEASE REVIEW!  
CONSTRUCTVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME!**


	3. Remunerate the sins

CHAPTER # 3  
REMUNERATE THE SINS

Yuki was then headed to the kitchen to find something to eat, because she was really hungry. She went into the kitchen, there were too maid in the corner of the kitchen, who were whispering to each other, the following words:  
"Kuran-Sama will surely find a mate soon, it could be Mika-sama, they are sort of close."  
Yuki interrupted them and said"  
"um… excuse me but…do you have any human food in here?"  
One of the maid said:  
"Well, there are no vampires, so certainly there's no food."  
The other maid said:  
"Hey, girl who are you? I've never ever seen you before."  
Yuki plainly answered:  
"I'm Yuki Kuran, I'm…from the future."  
The first maid said:  
"Wow, it's amazing, her courage that is, if Kuran-sama finds out he'll…"  
Yuki got mad and interrupted the maids' words and said:  
"He can do nothing to me, in the future he… never mind, thank you for your time"  
Kaname was leaning beside the wall of the kitchen and had heard all of this.  
Yuki came out and saw him and then said:  
"DON'T FOLLOW ME!"  
Kaname grabbed her wrists, he said, pushing Yuki beside the wall:  
"I really hate people who don't have manners; I can't have any members of my family doing such juvenile things, Yuki do you understand what I'm saying?"  
Yuki said:  
"Let go of me, now!"  
Kaname freed her from his grips and said:  
"Why do you eat human food instead of drinking blood?"  
Yuki said:  
"There's a huge reason behind it, that I won't tell you,  
never ever."  
Kaname said:  
"Never mind the human food, let me get you some fresh blood."  
Yuki said:  
**"FRESH BLOOD?"  
**Yuki's thoughts:  
OH YEAH, COME TO THINK OF IT, THE BLOOD TABLETS WERE NOT MADE IN THIS TIME, BUT HOW EXACTLY AM I GOING TO DRINK BLOOD? OTHRER' S BLOOD RATHER THAN KANAME'S? HE SAID THAT HE'LL NEVER LET ME DRINK ANYONE ELSE'S BLOOD.  
Kaname noticed that Yuki was thinking, so he said:

"You don't have to worry about the donor of the blood, it'll be a noble vampire and they seek pride by giving pure bloods like us, their blood to prey upon, sit in your room, I'll send the donor right away AND Yuki DON'T WANDER OFF WITHOUT TELLING ME"  
He then went out of Yuki's room and was headed for his own room,from there, he ordered the maid to go and get some noble vampire, who would give blood to my little… RELATIVE, she's a pure blood too.  
The maid did as she was told, after sometime,she with herself, brought Oyen- Aido, the current head of the Aido Clan,in Kaname's room.  
She left the room, now only Oyen and Kaname were in the room.  
Kaname said:  
"I am very pleased to see it's you Aido."  
Aido {Oyen} reverently said, while bowing:  
"Yes, your majesty, I myself am much honored."  
Kaname then took Oyen to Yuki's room, He opened the door to see that the room was completely empty, with no Yuki in sight.

IN THE MAIN HALL  
Yuki was getting bored, Kaname was taking a lot of time atleast that's what Yuki thought. So she decided to take a tour of the mansion, by herself, which was stupid because just some moments ago Kaname had instructed her to stay in her room. She quietly went out of her room, she was in the hall way right now. From there Yuki followed the hall way until she saw a staircase, she descended the staircase and was now in the main the corner of the main hall, there was a small room. she went into that small room, it had a small door inside it, when she opened it, she was horrified by the smell, the room was emitting. The smell ofblood was coming from everywhere inside that room. It was dark so she didn't see that there were some stairs below, she took a step forward into the room and almost tripped on the stairs. After that she slowly descended the stairs and was now in an underground room. The room was without any windows, but it was filled with puzzling passages.  
Yuki thought:  
I'VE NEVER SEEN THIS ROOM BEFORE, AND WHY IS IT FILLED WITH THE SMELL OF BLOOD? WHY IS SUCH A ROOM IN THIS MANSION? WELL, I'M HERE SO I MIGHT AS WELL LOOK AROUND.  
She started walking but there was no other door, only underground passages. The more deep she went, the smell of blood got more strong.  
SHE THOUGHT:  
THE SMELL IS GETTING TOO STRONGER, I THINK I SHOULD LEAVE.  
She turned around and tried to find the door through which she came, but couldn't. She tried looking in some passages for any ways to get out but there were non.  
She was so puzzled, all of the passages and tunnels looked the same to her, and now she couldn't find her way only she could do was wait for someone to come and get her out of this room.  
But the worst part was that this place was filled with the smell of blood. She was already a little thirsty before but now the thirst was becoming hard to control.  
Suddenly her chest started to feel heavy, her breathing increased at a faster pace and her throat started to feel heavy and pain was being felt by her at this moment. In the mansion, Kaname was very worried to see that Yuki was no where in sight, he looked every where but he couldn't find her, when he asked the guards about her, they had no idea of it either, they didn't saw her leave the mansion too.  
Kaname was really annoyed with her this time.  
He thought:  
The guards didn't see her leave, so she must be in the mansion some where, it's been five hours, I think she's lost or she might have come back by now. I hope something doesn't happen, I could easily see that she was in a state of starvation. REALLY DIDN'T I JUST TELL HER A MOMENT AGO, NOT TO GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT TELLING ME, SHE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT MANY THINGS.{SIGHS}

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
SORRY, I KNOW THAT THE CHAPTERS ARE VERY LITTLE!

I HAVE HIDDEN SOME CODE WORDS IN THIS STORY, FOR DETAILS VISIT MY PROFILE.  
OH AND IN THE 2ND CHAPTER I'VE USED A WORD WITH KANAME, THAT IS ANCY, THIS IS ACTUALLY A NICK NAME THAT I GAVE TO HIM, CONSIDERING THAT HE'S THE ANCESTOR.


	4. Enlighten the sins

CHAPTER # 4  
ENLIGHTEN THE SINS

Yuki was really puzzled. The tunnels and the passage ways looked the same to her, she was lost, which wasn't a surprise because all of them had the same appearance, the thing that was different was the smell of blood which was different for every tunnel and passage way. All of them had a different smell of blood coming from them.  
Then suddenly Yuki saw a human coming in from one of the passages, he seemed to know his way around this labyrinth, so Yuki called out to him and said:  
"um… excuse me, I'm lost and I can't find my way, can you show me the way out of here."  
The human suddenly looked at Yuki and started to come closer.  
Yuki said:  
"Um… hello, I asked you something, what…"  
The man said:  
"Are you a pure blood?"  
Yuki replied:  
"yes, i am..."  
Then suddenly a man came from behind and grabbed her from behind, then he covered her mouth with a cloth and the last thing she saw was, that she was going in the oblivious.

Meanwhile in the mansion Kaname was getting really worried, it had been seven hours, since Yuki's been knew that She was somewhere in the mansion, but the question was where?suddenly Mika comes in Kaname's room and says:  
"Your majesty, why are you worrying yourself over a little brat?she'll be fine, she is your blood after all."  
Kaname suddenly stood up from the chair he was sitting on and said:  
"BLOOD."  
Then he suddenly went out of the room in a flash.

IN THE LABYRINTH

Yuki woke up and saw that she was tied to a small wooden chair, both of her feet were tied with rope, while her hands were chained to the small posts of the chair. She looked up and saw two humans, one of them said:  
"Oh… your highness, at least you have gained your senses, we were getting worried that…"  
The other man said:  
"Worried that if you died, how will we then be able to get pure blood to drink."  
The other one said:  
"Even if you shout nothing will happen, this labyrinth is sound proof, no matter how much you scream, no one will hear you,ha ha."  
Yuki thought:  
THAT'S WHY THEY DIDN'T TIE MY MOUTH. But what strange is that these two humans know this labyrinth like they have known this place for a long time. Why would humans come into the Kuran mansion? And why is this room sound proof? Is this sort of a dungeon?, which would make sense, because this place is enveloped in the smell of the blood, but the smell is of human blood, it doesn't smell like vampire's blood.

Then suddenly one of the two men said:  
"This time a pure blood will be drunk by a human, usually it's the opposite, wait... it's always like that, pure bloods drinking human blood. They feast on our blood without any restraint, we have lost many people that way, this is a revenge. We want to show them that just because we don't have powers like them doesn't mean that we will just keep quiet and see bloodshed of our own kind."  
The other one said:  
"I can't wait, what are we waiting for?"  
The man answered:  
"I've sent one of the man who works here to get a knife."  
The other man said:  
"Knife? Oh yeah to ensure that no blood will be wasted, really I can't wait, they say that the blood of a pure blood is remarkable, it's not only powerful, but also filled with youth and fragrance, really it most certainly is tempting."

**Yuki's thoughts:  
**Wait... pure bloods drink human blood here? With Kaname's permission? No way! And who is this person who's getting a... a.. knife? Is he one of Kaname's many servants? Does that mean he's betraying Kaname. I wonder if he's a human or a vampire?

Suddenly from one of the passage a vampire came,with a sharp looking knife in his hands, he said:  
"Here is the knife, just do it fast. Kuran-sama is getting worried for her, and don't worry i will wipe all of her memories so she won't remember any one of us, just do it already."  
That vampire said:  
"Your majesty, i apologize but these men are very persistent."  
They were about to cut Yuki's left hand wrist with the knife,which was very sharp. Yuki was really hungry and now she was also about to be injured, so she just fainted, the only thing that she could remember was that, before completely fainting, she saw that the three men were bowing down to someone and before my eyes they turned to ashes, even the two humans, suddenly i felt like someone was carrying me. That was all that she was able to see.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**FOR THE CODE WORDS SEE ALL THE CHAPTERS.**

**EVERY CHAPTER HAS ONE LETTER IN IT, WHEN YOU'LL JOIN IT'LL MAKE A WORD. TELL ME IF YOU FIND THAT WORD.**

**THE LETTER CAN BE HIDDEN IN THE TITLE OF THE STORY ,CHAPTER AND ALSO IN THE SUMMARY OF IT. UNUSUAL CAPITALIZED LETTERS CAN ALSO BE CODE WORDS.  
**


	5. And why did i?

CHAPTER # 5  
AND WHY DID I...?

First of all i would like to thank the following users for adding this story to their Favorite Stories list:{Alphabetically}  
Diamonds929  
Midnight Child17

Yuki, woke up and saw that she was in her room and also that Kaname was sleeping on the chair, which was placed near the bed. She got closer to him and said:  
"I really hate you now, do you even remember what you said?"  
She stood up from the bed and was walking towards the room door, when abruptly Kaname got up and gripped her wrist and asked her:  
"What did I say, that I don't remember?"  
Yuki said:  
"I thought you were asleep...It's nothing, but you have a lot of explanation to do."  
Kaname sat on the bed and said:  
"Yes, I know. That Labyrinth that you were in was made to drink human blood, the humans who were willing to become vampires, come there and the pure bloods drink their blood, but a few months ago, some pure bloods came to drink human blood and well , they intentionally killed four or five humans by drinking their blood,the humans that wanted to drink your blood were their relatives. Also sometimes it happened that the human donors fell short so the pure bloods drank bloods from unwilling humans and well... killed them  
Yuki asked:  
"So what did you tell to their relatives?"  
Kaname said:  
"I offered them money, but they refused it."  
Kaname got up from the bed and gripped Yuki's wrists and laid her on the bed, then said:  
"Oyen, you may come in!"  
Then the door opened and a handsome vampire with blond hair, entered the room, somehow Yuki thought that he was familiar to her, i mean the blond hair and not to mention the over-confident ora he was emitting.  
Then Kaname said:  
Yuki, this is Oyen, Oyen-Aido, he is a noble and your pray for the time being."  
Yuki protested and said:  
"No way, am I going to prey on someone!"  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki, he is willingly offering you his blood."  
Oyen said:  
"Your highness, it would be an honor for me, if a pure blood such as yourself, would think of me as worthy as to drink my blood."  
Yuki said:  
"Alright, if you want me to KA..I mean kuran, then I will."  
Kaname said:  
"That's my little Yuki."  
Yuki was really surprised to hear those words but not as much as surprised as Kaname was.  
Kaname then left both of them in the room and departed, while he thought:  
WHY DID I SAY THOSE WORDS, I'VE NEVER SAID THOSE WORDS, BUT TODAY JUST NOW, BY SEEING HER LIKE THAT THE WORDS JUST FLOWED ONTO MY LIPS, I REALLY WONDER WHY? I ALWAYS THINK BEFORE I SPEAK ANYTHING BUT TODAY SEEING HER IN STARVATION, I SAID WHAT I SHOULDN'T HAVE.

IN YUKI'S ROOM

Yuki sat on the bed while Oyen unbuttoned his shirt laid on the bed and said:  
"Your majesty, please drink my blood without any restraint."  
Yuki leaned forward and first she licked his neck for a long time, she was really enjoying it but not as much as Oyen was.  
Then she gently embedded her fangs in his beautiful and pale neck, Oyen suddenly moaned, on hearing that, she stopped right there and was about to leave the bed, when suddenly Oyen pulled her face near his neck and pushed her head from back and said:  
"Do it, please!"  
Yuki without further a due, once again embedded her fangs in his beautiful neck.  
Oyen felt so soothed, when he heard the sound of her drinking his blood. Yuki wasn't comfortable at all, but because she was really hungry, so without any restraint she drank a lot of his blood. It's not that she wanted to drink his blood, but the person{Kaname} who's blood she always drinks is telling her to do this, besides she was really thirsty.  
Outside the room Kaname was leaning beside the door, in front of the door of the room, there was a big window, the curtains were tied. Tonight was a full moon, it was very bright and beautiful and Kaname was seeing it with sad and confused eyes, which even he couldn't understand. He was feeling restless.  
A maid was passing through the hallway, in which Yuki's room was located, when she saw that Kaname was looking at the moon, she suddenly ran and untied the curtains.  
Kaname said:  
"Why did you do that?"  
The maid deferentially replied, she bowed and said:  
"Kuran-sama, you don't like the curtains to be tied, that's why."  
Kaname said:  
"Go, now"  
She left, Kaname then tied the curtains himself, then returned to his original position and constantly looked at the moon.  
Suddenly Oyen came out of the room, stained with blood, He said:  
"Kuran-sama, I will go and wash up, I thing you should go and look after Her Majesty ."  
Kaname didn't reply and went into the room. Oyen left to go to the rest room and wash out the blood.  
Kaname saw that Yuki was lying upside down on her bed, he went close to her, turned her over and saw that she was crying.  
Kaname said:  
"Why are you crying? Was the blood... not to your liking?"  
Yuki abruptly stood up from the bed and pushed Kaname, and then said  
"Just leave me to myself, you … you forgot…"  
Kaname got dragged out of the room by Yuki, then he went into his room and sat on the bed, then said:  
"I think i was in the future, she always say that I forgot, but what? what could it be that I don't remember? And today i said her "my little Yuki". Why do i feel like i have a strong attachment to her?"  
Yuki, in her room, was crying,  
Yuki's thoughts:  
You were a big liar, but I… "  
Kaname then suddenly heard some words echoing in his room, which were:  
"LOVE YOU"

PLEASE REVIEW, I'LL BE WAITING WHOLEHEARTEDLY.


	6. Moonlight pleasure

CHAPTER # 6  
MOONLIGHT PLEASURE

The next day{night}, a maid, knocked at the door of Yuki's room and said:

"Yuki-sama, it's time for your to awake. Kuran-sama told me to wake you up."  
Yuki said in return:  
"Tell him, I will wake up when I want to, who is he to order me just like that, when he wants?"  
Kaname had come, a little time before Yuki answered the maid, after hearing Yuki, Kaname said to the maid:  
"Go and bring some clothes for Yuki and give them to me, after that prepare go and prepare breakfast for Yuki, oh… and something human.  
The maid said:  
"Yes, Kuran-sama."  
The maid hurriedly brought, a black colored short skirt and a mauve colored blouse; she gave those to Kaname, and then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Yuki. Kaname entered Yuki's room; he went in and saw Yuki sleeping. He put her clothes on the side table. He went near the bed and looked at Yuki, he was about to touch Yuki on her cheek, when suddenly the maid knocked on the door and said:  
Yuki-sama, your breakfast is ready, please come and eat it after wearing your clothes. I hope the clothes are to your liking."  
Yuki woke up because to the maid and saw Kaname real close to her face, Kaname said:  
"I was checking your heartbeat, I thought you were unconscious."  
When coming at making excuses and evading irritating questions, Kaname was unbeatable.  
Yuki believed him and said:  
"Thank you, but you need not worry about me, I can take care of myself."  
She got up from the bed, headed towards the door, turned back, pointed towards the door and said:  
"Leave And who gave you the permission of just entering into my room like that?I like my privacy, don't ever do it again."  
Kaname said:  
"breakfast is ready, let me take you there."  
Yuki answered:  
"I don't want to go outside; I want my breakfast in here."  
Kaname said:  
"Alright, as you wish my…"  
He suddenly stopped. Then he said:  
"I will send a maid, to give you, your breakfast."  
Kaname departed the room, called one of the maid and said:  
"Bring Yuki's breakfast to her room, also help her with wearing her clothes."  
IT'S AMAZING, EVEN WHEN HE DOESN'T REMEMBER YUKI AND THEIR LOVE, HE STILL CARES ABOUT EVERY LITTLE THING CONCERNING HER.  
Kaname stood outside her room and leaned on the wall beside the room's door.  
KANAME'S THOUGHTS:  
Again, I was going to say, my little Yuki, why do I do this, it's like a habit of it.  
The maid was in Yuki's room, she gave her bacon, and also orange juice {yummy}.  
Yuki didn't only drink the orange juice and said:  
"This is enough; you can take the other foods and leave."  
The maid said:  
"Yuki-sama, Kaname-sama told me to help you wear the clothes I brought."  
The maid pointed at the clothes, which were on the side table.  
Yuki said:  
"I will wear those clothes by myself."  
The maid left the room and closed the door and returned to her daily work.  
Kaname was still outside the room, he heard Yuki saying:  
"OH… I don't know how to wear this, may be I should…"  
She was about to finish her sentence when suddenly Kaname entered the room and said:  
"I'll help you wear your clothes."  
Yuki said:  
"WHAT?"  
Kaname then turned all the lights off, THEN HE SAID:  
"All the lights are off, if I change your clothes, I won't be able to see anything, though the moonlight is coming if you don't mind, that is!"  
Yuki said:  
"Just as long as you just HELP me."  
Kaname closed the door, he took the clothes from the table and placed them on the bed.  
He then got near the big window, near which Yuki was standing, she was seeing the moon.  
Kaname gently unbuttoned her blouse, then her bra.  
He took the other blouse and started to put it on her, when he had done that he slid off her skirt and replaced it with a new one.  
While Kaname did this, Yuki asked him:  
"The moon is so big and beautiful tonight, right?"  
Kaname replied:  
"Yes, it is beautiful."  
Kaname was feeling something, he had never felt before.  
Kaname when saw the little beautiful neck of Yuki, the first thought that came to his mind was that he should cover this little neck with his bite marks, to drink all of the blood, till the last drop left in the body, to just tear apart that little neck with his sharp fangs, and bathe in the blood, the same red blood, that was now running in Yuki's veins. He wanted to suck her dry, to claim the blood that is running in the veins and calling to be preyed upon. He could hear the sound of the blood rushing through her veins, the red,thick and youthful blood calling out to him. He touched the neck with his index finger, this pale and beautiful neck, which was without any bite marks, he just wanted to thrush his fangs inside her neck as hard as he CAN .He started to kiss Yuki's neck; Yuki didn't know what was happening, till she heard the voice of Kaname drinking Yuki's blood.  
She said:  
"Ka…"  
Kaname held her in his arms and said:  
"YOU ARE TEMPTING ME; I WANT ALL OF YOUR blood, NOW, YUKI..."  
He then laid Yuki on the bed; he opened his mouth, his beautiful fangs were protruding, those beautiful and sharp fangs ripped through Yuki's little neck and Kaname started to drink her blood, slowly.  
Yuki started to moan.

**Kaname continued this till she fully fainted and lay in his arms.  
He tucked in Yuki in her bed and erased all of her memories of tonight that included him, drinking her blood.  
He then went into his room and started to become busy in all of the work that was left to do.**

**Sorry i made Kaname erase all of her memories, but Kaname's still trying to figure why he is attracted towards her.  
**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
SORRY, I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE REALLY LITTLE!**

**ENJOY!  
**


	7. Am i thirsty?

CHAPTER # 7  
AM I THIRSTY?

The next day{morning}, a maid knocked at Kaname's room and said:  
"Kuran-sama, Oyen-sama has come for some business and asks for you. What should I tell him?"  
Kaname woke up and said:  
"Take him to my private study and tell him I'll be there soon."  
The maid said:  
"Yes, Kuran-sama."  
Kaname stood up from his bed; he went into the bathroom to take a shower. He came out and suddenly noticed that neck was a little dried.  
He thought:  
WHY IS MY NECK DRY ALL OF A SUDDEN? I DID DRINK YUKI'S BLOOD YESTURDAY NIGHT, SO IT SHOULDN'T BE DRY.  
He then wore his clothes and headed for Yuki's room.  
Kaname's thoughts:  
THE FIRST THING THAT COMES TO MY MIND IS THAT WHAT IF YUKI REMEMBERS ABOUT YESTURDAY NIGHT? HOW WILL I EXPLAIN IT TO HER, WHEN I EVEN CAN'T EXPLAIN IT TO MYSELF?  
He knocked at Yuki's door and said:  
"Yuki, its Kaname. Are you awake? Yuki…"  
Kaname went into the room upon hearing no answer from saw that Yuki was still sleeping. He went near her bed and leaned down. Yuki's face and mouth, both were covered by her long auburn colored hair. He removed the hair from her face and saw her neck that was completely exposed. Suddenly, he felt a dull pain in his neck and soon his neck became dry again.  
He stepped back and placed a hand on his neck and thought:  
AGAIN…I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY NECK TODAY. FIRST IT BECOMES DRY AND NOW I CAN FEEL PAIN.  
Because of the dryness he felt, he slowly breaths in and out.  
Yuki suddenly woke up and saw Kaname rubbing his hand on his throat. She stood up from the bed. While rubbing her eyes she said:  
"Is there something wrong with your neck?"  
Kaname stopped rubbing his hand on his neck and said:  
"No, it's nothing. Good you're awake. Now, what would you like to eat your breakfast?"  
Yuki yawned, then answered:  
"nothing, I don't feel that much hungry today."  
Kaname said:  
"I have some work to do, if you need anything just come to me; I'll be in my private study."  
He was about to leave the room, when suddenly he turned around, faced Yuki and said:  
"Does your neck hurt?"  
Yuki said:  
"No, but why are you asking this?"  
Kaname said:  
"As your Ancestor, it's my obligation to keep sure that you are getting enough blood."  
With that said, he departed the room and was now headed towards his private study.  
Kaname entered his study and saw Oyen sitting on the couch, as soon as Kaname entered the study, Oyen stood up in respect for the pure blood.  
Kaname said:  
"Yes, you are here for some business."  
Both of them sat at separate couches and the following conversation occurred:  
Oyen sad:  
"Your majesty, all of the nobles are still disturbed with the appearance of your… little relative."  
Kaname's eyes almost turned red, he then said:  
"I don't care what they think about Yuki."  
Oyen said:  
"Your majesty, there's also the issue about your…marriage.  
Kaname said  
"And what would that be?"  
Oyen replied:  
"Well, Kuran-sama, you are our pure blood king, every one accepts that. But some nobles are saying that you should marry soon. They want to be ensured that after you their King will be your heir."  
Kaname said:  
"I had thought about marriage, but since Yuki came… I've just been busy with her."  
Oyen said:  
"Um… If you don't mind, I would like to say something that's on my mind."  
Kaname said:  
"Yes."  
Oyen said:  
"If Yuki-sama marries a pure blood, then the people will surely accept her as a pure blood Kuran princess."  
Kaname said:  
"She's too little for all of this. I don't want her to be dragged in this cruel world, to which there's no exit."  
Oyen said:  
"Well, your majesty… I have some documents that need your signature and also there's about the issue of the Vampire Guild."  
Kaname said:  
"Let's get on with it then."  
Oyen said:  
"Yes, Kuran-sama."

Meanwhile Yuki was in her bedroom. She got up, went to the bathroom and after that changed her clothes. Then she came out of her room in search for Kaname. She walked through the entire hallway, and then descended the staircase. There in the hall way, she saw a maid. She went near her and asked:  
"Have you Kuran anywhere?"  
The maid replied:  
"Yuki-sama, he's busy with Oyen-sama."  
Yuki replied:  
"I wanted to talk to him."  
The maid said:  
"Yuki-sama, why don't you come with me? I will tell you everything that you ought to know."  
Yuki said:  
"Alright."  
The maid was now headed towards the main door of the mansion, Yuki followed her silently. There was a beautiful rose garden. It was filled with red and white roses.  
Yuki asked the maid:  
"Why are there only red and white roses?"  
The maid answered:  
"Kuran-sama likes roses and he has chosen red and white roses because he says that white color of rose represents humans and the red color represents. He says that these white roses signify the purity of humans. While the red color signifies the tainted souls and thoughts of vampires."  
Yuki said:  
"wow!"  
The maid then ordered a servant to bring two fold chairs for Yuki and her.  
They sat on the chairs and the maid continued:  
"He says that when he sees the red roses, he's reminded of the impurity of the vampire race. He also believes that humans and vampires can co-exist with just a little effort. These red and white roses also represent that idea of his."  
Yuki said:  
"You know a lot about him."  
The maid answered:  
"I've been with him since he was seven years old. So I know every little thing about him."  
Yuki said:  
"Well, I have to go now. Nice meeting you."  
The maid said:  
"You too, Your Highness."  
With that Yuki went into the mansion and from there she went to Kaname's room, but he wasn't there.  
Yuki's thoughts:  
MAY BE I SHOULD HAVE ASKED THAT MAID ABOUT KANAME'S WHEREABOUTS.  
Yuki passed in front of the study, she heard Oyen's voice.  
So she went into the study thinking that Oyen might know Kaname's location.  
She went in and saw Kaname and Oyen sitting on the couch discussing something.  
She said:  
"Oh…you're busy. I'll come later then."  
As soon as Kaname saw Yuki and her little exposed neck, his neck became dry again.  
Kaname's thoughts:  
COULD IT BE THAT I'M ACTUALLY…THIRSTY…?  
Kaname said:  
"No, wait Yuki… It's good that you came because I was just about to come to you."  
Yuki asked:  
"Why?"  
Kaname said to Oyen:  
"Oyen, can you take Yuki outside for some shopping?"  
Oyen said:  
"Yes, Kuran-sama."  
Yuki protested and said:  
"But can't you come Kaname?"  
Kaname said:  
"No, I'm a little busy today, some other time perhaps."

That's it for this chapter.  
Please review!

CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR FOUR NEW STORIES ALONG WITH THEIR SUMMARIES!  
YuMe pairing!


	8. Dropping, shopping and heartbreaking

CHAPTER # 8  
DROPPING, SHOPPING AND HEARTBREAKING

Yuki went out of the room with Oyen. They both got ready and went out of the mansion, when suddenly:  
Yuki said:  
"Oops… I forgot to bring some money! I'll get some…."  
Oyen said:  
"Your Highness, there's no need for are a pure blood princess, I want to be lucky enough to be able to do something for you. So please don't worry about money."  
Yuki said:  
"Sure, but can you stop referring to me as a pure blood princess and Your Highness? I really don't like being called that."  
Oyen knelt to the ground and said:  
"Then will you please grant me permission to call you as Milady?"  
Yuki said:  
"Well, I don't have a problem with it… sure!"  
He got up and called for the driver. The driver came with the car, they both sat on it and left.  
Kaname was seeing all of this, which was surprising because he had never, in his life, shown interest for someone and certainly not a woman.  
Mika knocked and came in. She saw Kaname looking outside the window and said:  
"What are you looking at?"  
Kaname turned around and saw Mika in his room  
He said:  
"Nothing."  
Kaname rose from the couch he was sitting on and headed to the hall way.  
He called one of the maid and said:  
"Get me some water."  
The maid was surprised to hear that Kaname wanted water, but she did as she was told. She went to the kitchen and came back to the hall way with a glass filled with water. Kaname took it and went to the rose garden. Mika followed him everywhere. Kaname sat down on one of the chairs near the roses. Mika also sat there. After a few moments of watching Kaname she said:  
"Your Highness, is something wrong?"  
Kaname said:  
"No."  
Mika said:  
"Then why would you drink…water?"  
Kaname said:  
"Who said it was for drinking?"  
Kaname poured all of the water present in the glass on the roses. A fter a few moments of silence he said:  
"Mika, do you think you can answer a question for me?"  
Mika answered with surety:  
"Yes, of course."  
Kaname said:  
"What is the most dangerous thing in a humans life?"  
Mika thought for a little while and then answered:  
"Desire."  
Kaname then asked her:  
"What is the most dangerous thing in a vampire's life?"  
"Power."  
Kaname said:  
"What is it that seperates us and the humans?"  
Mika answered:  
"We're different species."  
Kaname then asked:  
"What is it that makes us different?"  
Mika after thinking hard dfor several minutes answered:  
"Instincts."  
Kaname got up from the chair and asked her:  
"What is equivalent in vampires and humans?"  
Mika answered:  
"Nothing."  
Kaname took plucked a red and then a white rose from the garden and placed it in Mika's lap and then asked her:  
"You see these two roses,each one represents it's dignity, it's morality and it's desires. The outer appearance of both is same. You were right about their dangers but both desire. The difference is that humans can't easily achieve it, and as for vampires, well… they can easily gain it. You see what makes us different isn't our specie, our desire or our power for that matter, but what makes us different is our strength of will and strength of mind.  
Mika said:  
"Your way of looking at things is intense."  
Kaname said:  
"Mika, do you think it would be in Yuki's best interest if… if she got married."  
Mika said:  
"Your Majesty, everyone does seem to accept her as their pure blood princess but we can never be too sure about their decisions and choices."  
Kaname said:  
"I think you're right."  
With that said, Kaname went to his room

In the mean time Yuki and Oyen were in a boutique and Yuki was trying out different clothes. Yuki came upto Oyen and said:  
"I like all of them, but I can't choose which one to buy."  
Oyen said:  
"Milady, you can buy all of them."  
Yuki said:  
"How can i….?"  
Oyan said:  
"Please take as many as you want."  
Yuki took almost seven blouses, seven long skirts and three short skirts.  
Oyen said:  
"Milady, please wait in the car, I'll be back as soon as I pay for the clothes."  
Yuki took the clothes and was headed towards the car. Oyen came out of the shop and sat in the car. Both of them now were headed to the Kuran Mansion.

Here in the Kuran Mansion, Kaname was sitting in his room on his couch. He was rubbing his throat. He felt like his throat was going to burn. It was very dry and now it was a little hard to breathe. Mika came in his room and looked at was he was doing.  
She said:  
"Your Majesty, is something wrong?"  
Kaname answered:  
"Ah… it seems like it."

Yuki and Oyen were now on the main door of the mansion.  
Oyen said:  
"Milady, I should be leaving now."  
Yuki siad:  
"Alright."  
Oyen ordered one of the servants to take Yuki's clothes in her room. They both bid goodbyes and headed their own said:  
"No, it's okay. I'll take them. "  
Yuki entered the Kuran Mansion and headed to Kaname's room.  
Yuki's thoughts:  
I HOPE HE'S STILL NOT BUSY. HE'S ALWAYS BUSY WHETHER IT'S THE PAST OR THE FUTURE.  
Yuki entered Knocked at Kaname's room. After several minutes of waiting there for an answer,Yuki opened the door. She went in and saw what she had never thought of. She dropped all of the shoping bags that she was holding.

Please Review!  
Please take the time to review on my story and also please visit my profile and vote, I've just put a new poll. It might also interest ZeKi Fans.


	9. Remembering Tears

CHAPTER # 9  
REMEMBERING TEARS

Yuki entered Kaname's room. The lights were turned off so it was hard for Yuki to see where Kaname was. Yuki went a little closer to the bed and saw that Mika was lying on Kaname's bed and on top of her was Kaname. Kaname was drinking her blood. Yuki could hear the sound of blood being carried down the throat of Kaname. She turned on all the lights in the room. Kaname, when noticed that the lights had been turned on, he rose from the bed. There across the bed he saw Yuki, who's face was wet with tears.  
Mika was nearly fainted, she said:  
"Your Majesty, you drank too much."  
A maid came and took her to the guest room across the hallway. Kaname broke the silence between Yuki and himself and said:  
"Are you crying?"  
Yuki answered:  
"No, I'm not crying. Why would I … ha-ha"  
For a moment Kaname stared at Yuki and then he said:  
"But…"  
Yuki cut off his words and said:  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I should go now. Next time I'll knock before coming in."  
Yuki then ran to her room saying the following words:  
"Forgive me...".  
She locked her door from inside and laid on the bed. Tears were rolling down her face. She suddenly got up from her bed and wiped off her tears. Then she unlocked the door and headed to the kitchen. Once she reached the kitchen, she took a glass, filled it with water and drank it. She was on her way to the room. She was passing near the staircase, when she suddenly heard someone.  
"Yuki-sama, can I talk with you?"  
Yuki saw that it was the maid that she had talked to in the rose garden. She descended the staircase and went near the maid and said:  
"You called for me…"  
The maid answered:  
"Yes, Your Highness, I did."  
The maid then said:  
"Your... clothes have been sent to your room."  
Yuki gasped and said:  
"Oh... i forgot my clothes in Kaname's room."  
The maid said:  
"It's alright, can we talk...?"  
Yuki said:  
"Then let's go to the rose garden to talk."  
They both went to the rose garden and sat on the chairs that were already present there along with a glass of Orange juice. Yuki saw the juice and said:  
"So you WERE expecting me!"  
The maid said:  
"Yes. Actually I wanted to talk about something.  
Yuki said:  
"Go on."  
The maid said:  
"You know that Kaname-sama is the first member of the Kuran Clan.  
Yuki nodded in agreement.  
The maid continued:  
"Kuran-sama has to marry soon, if he wants the Kuran clan to continue."  
Yuki said:  
"So why are you telling me about this?"  
The maid answered:  
"You see, of all the years that I've spent in the Kuran Mansion, I have never witnessed Kuran-sama's kindness to anyone…except you. He listens to you more than he listens to anyone I was wondering if you could…"  
A maid interrupted their conversation and said:  
"Yuki-sama, Kuran-sama is looking for you."  
Yuki got up from the chair and said:  
"I should go now, I will talk to you later."  
Then Yuki went to see Kaname in his private knocked on the door and heard the following words:  
"Kuran, it's alright. She doesn't need an explanation"  
Kaname said:  
"Come in Yuki."  
Yuki came in and said:  
"If it's about the this afternoon, then you need not say anything. I understand everything."  
Kaname stood up from the chair, walked right up to Yuki and said:  
"There is going to be a birthday party of a pure blood tonight... and we're invited. Do you want to go?"  
Yuki said:  
"Will you go?"  
Mika said:  
"Of course not, he'll be here spending time with me... Kaname, I'm telling her about us."  
Yuki exclaimed:  
"US"  
Kaname said:  
"Yes, us. Mika and I have decided to marry for the continuation of both of our clans. My birthday is in two days, so on my birthday party, we will be engaged, officially."  
Yuki said:  
"Officially?"  
Mika said:  
"Yes. When a male vampire drinks the blood of a female, it means intimacy. So we did that earlier today. So now we only need to tell this to everyone."  
Yuki said:  
"When is the party?"  
Kaname said:  
"Tonight."  
Yuki said:  
"Then I should go and get ready. Oops… I forgot to ask what is the name of the pure blood."  
Kaname answered:  
"Kei, Kei-Shin."  
Yuki was about to depart the room, when suddenly she said:  
"Congratulations."  
Then she went out of the room and was headed to her own outside of her room she saw the same maid, to whom she was talking to in the rose garden. She said:  
"Can I help you?"  
The maid said:  
"Yes, actually I wanted to say that Kuran-sama's wife should…"  
Yuki said:  
"Yes, he told me that he's chosen Mika-san to be his wife."  
The maid said:  
"And… you're okay with it."  
Yuki said:  
"Yes, if truth be told, I'm really happy for them. Um… I have to go to a party tonight so can you help me get ready?"  
The maid said:  
"Yes, Yuki-sama."  
Yuki and the maid went in her room. Yuki sat on the bed while the maid took out the clothes, which Yuki will be wearing in the party.  
Yuki thought:  
HE WAS ALWAYS WORRIED ABOUT ME. HE NEVER SENT ME TO A PARTY ALONE AND NOW…  
Yuki said:  
"So how long have Kuran and Mika-San HAVE been together…?"  
She wanted to hear from the maid that all of this was just made up, a big lie.  
The maid answered:  
"A couple of weeks."  
Yuki murmured:  
"I see."  
Yuki wore a yellow colored long skirt and a crimson colored top. Yuki went out of her room and was now walking in the hall way, when she suddenly heard a voice:  
"Yuki…"  
Yuki turned around wishing that it wasn't Kaname, but it was. Kaname came upto her and said:  
"You look beautiful."  
Yuki turned around and tears started rolling down her eyes. She said:  
"Thank you. I should go now."  
With that said Yuki started walking towards the stair.  
Kaname went into his study, like usual.  
Yuki suddenly heard a voice:  
"You do look beautiful, my little Yuki."  
Yuki was really annoyed now.  
Yuki's thoughts:  
DOES HE HAVE TO REMIND ME EVERY SECOND THAT HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE? THIS TIME I WILL SURELY NOT KEEP QUIET.  
Little tears started to roll down Yuki's little cheeks.  
Yuki turned around and saw…

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!  
THIS STORY IS ALMOST AT IT'S END, SO TELL ME WHICH YUME STORY SHOULD I START NEXT, THROUGH A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE.


	10. Eyes stained with blood

CHAPTER # 10  
EYES STAINED WITH BLOOD

Yuki turned around and saw no one. She was the only one present in the hall way at that time. Yuki said:  
"Um… Kaname?"  
I GUESS THERE IS NO ONE. BUT I COULD HAVE SWORN THAT I HEARD SOMEONE SAY "YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL" TO ME. I MUST BE HALLUCINATING. YEAH, I DO THAT A LOT.  
With that Yuki went to the main gate, from their into the car and now was headed towards the Tohma Mansion.  
Yuki asked the driver:  
"What is the name of the clan to which we're going?"  
The driver said:  
"The Tohma Clan, Yuki-sama."  
They soon reached the mansion. She got out of the car and was now headed towards the Mansion's door. She entered the mansion, everyone present there lowered their eyes and heads in respect.  
Yuki said:  
"Please carry on."  
Yuki saw that a lot of people were present. The ball room was very beautiful, Yuki thought:  
IT'S BEAUTIFUL, WELL IT IS A PURE BLOOD'S MANSION. BUT DON'T I STAND OUT, BEING THE YOUNGEST. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME AND KANAME ISN'T EVEN HERE WITH ME.  
On the middle of the ball room, two chairs were placed.  
Yuki's thoughts:  
I WONDER WHY THOSE CHAIRS ARE PLACED IN THE CENTER?  
Yuki didn't talk to anyone. She didn't know what to talk about neither did she know anyone present there.  
Yuki sat on a chair in the corner, quietly and isolated. Suddenly everyone in the room lowered their heads and then Yuki saw that a handsome vampire descended the stairs. Everyone bowed down, so surely he was a pure blood. He was looking here and there, it looked like he was looking for someone. He passed right through all the crowd and came to Yuki and said:  
"It's a pleasure to meet Kuran's descendant. My name is Rai-Tohma and I'm currently the head of the Tohma Clan."  
Yuki watched in amazement as before her and everyone's eyes, he knelt on the floor and kissed Yuki's left hand.  
Everyone present in the room was envious of Yuki. Kai wasn't a person to be interested or attracted towards woman.  
Yuki said:  
"Um… thank you. I'm Yuki Kuran."  
Kai smelled Yuki's hand and while holding it said:  
"ah… Yuki…"  
This act of his made Yuki shiver.  
He then said:  
"Well, excuse me now, Yuki…"  
He then went and started to talk to other of his guests. Then came another young man, with blond hair, his eyes were of silver color. He first came to Yuki and said:  
"Hi, I suppose you met my brother."  
Yuki said:  
"Why would you say that?"  
He said:  
"Everyone is looking at you with death glares, they're surely jealous of you... Bye the way, my name is Kei Tohma. I'm his little brother."  
Yuki said:  
"Nice to meet you."  
So Yuki and Kei started talking, when suddenly Rai came and interrupted them.  
Rai said:  
"Yuki…"  
Yuki felt a faint shiver down and up her spine.  
He continued after a pause.  
"Kuran- san must be worried, I think you should return. Come with me, I'll drop you."  
kei said:  
"But bro, you haven't even cut the cake yet!"  
Rai said:  
"We'll meet some other time, for now it's better if you leave."  
Yuki said:  
"Yes."  
Kei said:  
"See you later Yuki-san."  
So Yuki and Rai sat in her car. Rai and Yuki both sat on the back seat. Yuki looked at Rai. He also had blond hair like Kei, but there was something really different about him. His eyes were scarlet colored.  
Yuki said:  
"Um.. can I ask you a question?"  
Rai said:  
"Yes, please do."  
Yuki said:  
"Your brother's eyes are silver, then… how come your eyes are…"  
He said:  
"brown colored."  
Yuki said:  
"Um…"  
Rai suddenly said:  
"What are the color of my eyes?"  
Yuki was really puzzled. His eyes were of scarlet color, but then at the same time he was saying that they were of brown color, so Yuki said:  
"Yes, they are of... brown color."  
Yuki then reached the mansion. Rai opened the door for her and then again kissed her left hand.  
Then he went to the Tohma Mansion. Kaname was right behind Yuki, he said:  
"Yuki, is everything alright? You came so early."  
Yuki said:  
"ah…"  
Yuki was still puzzled about Rai's eyes. She shook her head and said:  
"Oh… yes, I … decided to come early. I didn't knew anyone there so I thought that it was better that I came back."  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki have you ever been to parties before?"  
Yuki said:  
"Once or twice… but not alone."  
Kaname asked her:  
"With whom?"  
Yuki answered:  
"My fiance."  
Kaname said:  
"What's your fiance's name?"  
Yuki said:  
"Kaname... It's the same as you."  
Kaname said:  
"So have you met Kei as well?"  
Yuki said:  
"Yes, he's also very sweet and friendly."  
Kaname said:  
"Indeed."  
The next words Kaname murmured:  
"For now anyway."  
With those questions answered,Yuki entered the mansion and was now descending the staircase. Yuki entered the hallway. Kaname was heading for his room and Yuki for her, when suddenly she felt dizzy and fell on the floor. Kaname came running and held her in his arms and said:  
"Yuki… Yuki… are you alright?"  
Yuki answered:  
"I can… I can smell…"  
Kaname's said:  
"What Yuki…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Blood."  
Kaname took her to her room and placed her on her bed. He then said:  
"Yuki, you must be hallucinating. Are you hungry? Do you want blood?"  
Yuki's said:  
"No… no… no…"  
Kaname while touching her cheek said:  
"It's alright Yuki."  
Yuki slapped his hand and said:  
"I know what I can smell and… and it's blood…"  
Kaname sat on the bed and hugged her, then said:  
"It's alright Yuki, it's alright. Just calm down."  
Kaname started patting her head and soon Yuki fell asleep. Kaname, after seeing that Yuki was sound asleep, got up from the bed and covered her body with a blanket. He then turned his face towards the door, when he suddenly heard:  
"Kaname, You always calm me down with your warm hands… all over my body…"  
Kaname was startled for a moment, but then he remembered that her fiance's name was also Kaname. Actually, now he was a little... envious.  
He got near her, leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.  
Kaname's thoughts:  
FOR A SECOND I THOUGHT YOU WERE REFERRING TO ME YUKI. I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT THERE'S SOMETHING THAT… THAT PULLS ME TOWARDS YOU. SHE CAN SMELL BLOOD… SHE WOULD SURELY NOT LIE. I'M THE ONE WHO'S LYING TO YOU, FORGIVE ME YUKI.

Please review and tell me how's it going so far. I was thinking of making Kaname very distant from Yuki, but for some reason, i always end up writing cute scenes about them.

Lately i have been thinking only about Maid-Sama, so my next updates might take a time, also i was really shocked to see that there were no forums for Maid-Sama, so... i made one.


	11. A suicide Dilemma

CHAPTER # 11  
A SUICIDE DILEMMA

First of all, i would like to thank the following users for adding my stories to their favorite story list: {alphabetically}  
Addymummy  
Flanagan96  
'Lilmiszalieen'  
niq31  
Sesshoumaru*KagomeFan  
*Kage*

The following night, Yuki heard a knock on her door and the following words:  
"Yuki-sama, please wake up."  
Yuki yawned and stretched her arms and said:  
"Alright…. I'm Ah… awake..."  
The maid left. Yuki stood up from her bed and looked out the near window, it was night time.  
NO WAY, I SLEPT FOR A WHOLE DAY…  
Yuki went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. She poured water on her sleepy eyes and thought  
RAI WAS REALLY HANDSOME… AH… WHAT AM I THINKING… I SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT THE SCENT I SMELLED LAST NIGHT… I WONDER WHAT…  
Yuki's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on her room's door. Yuki said:  
"I'm coming."  
Yuki dried her face and went to open the door, there in front of the door she saw Kei. Kei said:  
"Good to see you. Have you… been sleeping…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Yes… why…?"  
Yuki became a little suspicious, then suddenly Kaname, who was leaning beside the door, said:  
"Kei's elder brother Rai… has committed… suicide…"  
The word suicide roamed in Yuki's mind until Kei said:  
"It's really tragic. My brother was very young; I don't know why… he committed such an act…?"  
Yuki asked:  
"Um… how exactly old was your brother...?"  
Kei answered:  
"Five-hundred years old."  
OH YEAH HE'S VERY YOUNG, OH…WAIT I HAVEN'TASKED KANAME'S AGE… DON'T TELL ME HE'S EVEN OLDER…  
Kaname interrupted Yuki's thoughts and said:  
"It is indeed very depressing."  
Kei said to Kaname:  
"Kuran-san, can I talk to you in… private?"  
Kaname said:  
"Let's go to my study then."  
Kaname and Kei went to Kaname's study, while Yuki went to the rose garden.  
Kaname and Kei entered the study. Kaname sat down on the couch while Kei sat down on the chair.  
Kaname said:  
"So, what was it that you couldn't say in front of Yuki…?"  
Kei said:  
"It actually concerns Yuki…"  
After a little pause Kei again started:  
"As my beloved brother is no longer between us, so I am going to be the head. So I want Yuki to be my wife."  
Kaname said:  
"Are you asking me… or… informing me…?"  
Kei said:  
"Of course… asking you."  
Kaname stood up from the couch and turned his face towards the window. From the window, the rose garden could be seen easily, so in truth, he was seeing Yuki. He said:  
"It sounded more like you're informing me. So what if I say… no…?  
Kei said:  
"Well, that's your decision."  
Kaname said:  
" Just wait for one more day to pass… then I'll surely… give you… my answer."  
Kei bowed and said:  
"Yes, Kuran-sama. I'll be waiting. Then I'll take my leave."  
Kei left the room. Kaname went on looking at Yuki.  
SO HE WANTS YUKI… I SHOULD SAY YES… THAT IS GOOD FOR YUKI…  
Kaname was suddenly disrupted by a voice.  
"Kaname, can I come in, it's Mika."  
Kaname said:  
"Yes."  
Mika entered the study and said:  
"So, I see that Kei was here. Did he say something…?"  
Kaname replied:  
"Yes… he wanted my permission for marrying Yuki."  
Kaname turned around and faced Mika. Mika said:  
"So did you.. Give him permission..?"  
Kaname said:  
"I told him to wait for my answer."  
Mika said:  
"So have you thought about it…?"  
Kaname said:  
"I'm going."  
She asked:  
"Where?"  
Kaname answered:  
"To the rose garden."  
Kaname then went to the rosr garden and saw Yuki sitting near the flowers. Yuki stood up and said:  
"So was Kei okay?"  
Kaname said:  
"Yes."  
Yuki suddenly felt nauseous. She accidently held on to Kaname's chest for support. Kaname said:  
"Hm… What is it Yuki?"  
Kaname closed his eyes and started to feel calm. Suddenly Mika came and parted the two and slapped Yuki on her face and said:  
"How dare you come near my love? Just because you are his descendant, doesn't mean that you can do wahatever you want… don't you dare come near him again…"  
Kaname said:  
"Mika, what is the meaning of this?"  
Mika went away without answereing. Yuki fell on the ground and started to cry. Kaname leaned down to hold her in his arms, when suddenly Yuki slapped his hand and said:  
"Go away."  
Kaname held Yuki in her arms and said:  
"Yuki, why were you holding onto me?"  
yuki said:  
"Because I was fainting and… I can smell… blood…"  
Kaname then took Yuki to her room. He placed yuki on her bed and sat on the bed beside Yuki.  
He asked her:  
"Can you still smell blood…?"  
yuki nodded. He then said:  
"You must be thirsty Yuki… I can't smell any blood…"  
Kaname then stood up from the bed and locked Yuki's room from inside. This time he layed on the bed, next to yuki and said:  
"yuki, my blood will surely Calm you down…. So just… drink it…"  
Yuki was nearly fainted so she didn't protest. Kaname unbottoned his shirt and and positioned Yuki below him. Now Kaname's body covered Yuki's body. Kaname placed one hand on Yuki's thigh and another behind her head. Yuki was really thirsty so she hurriedly embedded her fangs in his beautiful neck and startrd to drink blood. Kaname was strangely enjoying this. Yuki drank a lot of blood, but that didn't mattered to Kaname. Soon Kaname found out that Yuki was sleeping below him, so he got up from the bed and licked the blood on Yuki's cute little neck and her beautiful lips. He then covered her body with blankets. He caressed her hair and said:  
"I'm sorry for the smell, but I promise it'll end soon enough."  
Kaname departed the room and saw that a maid was standing outside Yuki's room, she said:  
"Your Majesty, you have sure become close to Yuki-sama."  
Kaname said:  
"It seems that way."  
Kaname then went to his room to wash up the blood from his neck and to change his shirt.  
Mika saw all of this and was really enraged. Mika went into her room, but someone was already in her room. The strange man said:  
"So, is she troubling you? So do you think our plan will work?"  
Mika said:  
"Yes, for both of the questions. Really, she is always near Kaname and… he seems to enjoy it too."  
The man replied:  
"Why are you worrying? Everything is going according to our plan, not even that little brat can ruin our plan. Ha ha"

Please review!  
Okay, i know said it was gong to end.... but after four or five chapters.  
According to the votes, my next story might be  
What Kaname doesn't know will hurt him!  
But the poll is still open!  
~H.O.T~


	12. Menacing Birthday

CHAPTER # 12  
MENACING BIRTHDAY

Ok, i don't know why I've posted it earlier than planned...?  
~H.O.T~

The following day, Yuki woke up on her own and went to the rose garden. There she saw a maid, she said:  
"Where is everyone?"  
The maid said:  
"All of them are preparing for Kuran-sama's birthday party."  
Yuki said:  
"Birthday party?"  
The maid said:  
"Yes, today is his Majesty's birthday."  
Yuki said:  
"So, how many people are going to come?"  
The maid said:  
"You really don't know Kuran-sama well, do you?"  
Yuki said:  
"O know him quite well."  
The maid said:  
"He doesn't like parties, so it's sort of a little gathering. The Aido clan's head, Oyen-sama will come and Kei-sama."  
Yuki said:  
"Just two people?"  
The maid said:  
"Everyone from the mansion will also come, including some of the head maids and also Mika-sama. We are like family to him,he trusts us."  
Yuki said:  
"Well, I knew he didn't liked parties, but…"  
Suddenly a voice came from behind:  
"Yuki, come and eat something."  
It was Kaname and along with him was a maid, who was carrying a glass filled with warm milk. Yuki said:  
"I don't want to drink milk."  
Kaname Said:  
"You will, Yuki…"  
Yuki started to run from Kaname and went on the other side of the rose garden. The shape of the rose garden was circular so yuki could easily run from him. Kaname came after Yuki and said:  
"Yuki… stop running… and drink the milk."  
Yuki said:  
"I don't want to."  
One maid said to the other:  
"They look really good together."  
THE OTHER MAID REPLIED:  
"Yes, you're right. I've spent twenty years with Kuran-sama, but have never before seen him like this. Yuki-sama, opens…a new part of Kaname-sama."  
Kaname suddenly pointed on the sky and said:  
"What's there."  
Kaname was a very powerful vampire, so run rays didn't have an effect on him, but Yuki who had just been awakened, was really sensitive to sun rays. Yuki looked up and saw nothing, her vision went blurry and she started to rub her eyes. Kaname gripped her from behind and took her to the shade. Kaname sat on the chair and placed Yuki on his lap. He said:  
"Yuki, are you alright…?"  
Yuki started to beat his chest and said:  
"NO.. NO… I'M NOT ALRIGHT… YOU ARE SO BAD… I… REALLY HATE YOU…"  
Kaname Said:  
"HM… really?"  
Yuki, then started to drink the milk and after she had finished it. Kaname stood up and placed Yuki on the chair. Kaname was then heading to his study when suddenly he felt that something was pushing him from behind. It was Yuki, who was holding Kaname's shirt from behind. Kaname turned around and saw Yuki looking downward, then she said:  
"When I said… I.. hate you… i.. didn't mean it."  
Kaname patted Yuki on her head and whispered in her left ear:  
"I know… what you really… meant."  
Kaname then went to his study, like usual. In the afternoon everyone in the mansion got ready for Kaname's birthday party, which Kaname had no idea of. Yuki suddenly knocked on Kaname's door and said:  
"Kaname, can you come to the main hall, please. There's something wrong there, so hurry."  
With that Yuki left and went to the hall. Here Kaname was thinking  
WHAT COULD BE WRONG IN THE HALL? YUKI SOUNDED A LITTLE DIFFERENT TODAY, I WONDER WHY? HM…{CHUCKLES} WHAT I SHOULD BE WONDERING IS THAT WHY DO I EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO YUKI'S WAY OF SPEAKING TO KNOW THAT IT WAS DIFFERENT TODAY. I REALLY WONDER… WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME.  
He got up from his couch and placed the book he was reading on his front table. He was a little sleepy, he hadn't had a good night sleep since yuki came, because he always worried about her, wondering if she was upset with him or was he in the future? Kaname was wearing black pants and azure colored shirt. The shirt was fully unbuttoned. He first went to the washroom and poured water on his face. He dried his face and ran hands through his coffee colored hair. He then departed his room, walked past the hallway, descended the staircase and was now in the main hall, which for some reason was dark.  
He was really annoyed with Yuki right now. He didn't think that Yuki would play a prank on him. He was tired and really paranoid, it looked like if someone came before him right now, wouldn't live to see another day. His face was really giving the look of a killer. Kaname's thoughts  
{SIGHS} I WONDER WHAT THIS IS?  
He turned around and was now facing the staircase. He was ready to leave,when suddenly, all the lights turned on and a voice was heard echoing in the hall:  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"  
Everyone was happy, but little did they know that they shouldn't annoy a pure blood when he's tired, unless they want to be killed…?  
Kaname was silent for a moment, then turned around to face everyone. Everyone saw him and took a few steps backward. Yuki said:  
"Happy birthday, Kaname! Ka… na… me…?"  
Kaname ran fingers through his messed up hair and said:  
"What's all this?"  
Yuki said:  
"We did this."  
yuki looked beside her but no one was present, then she looked behind her her and said:  
"Why are you all back there?"  
Kaname, while looking at everyone except Yuki with red eyes, said:  
"WE…?"  
One of the maid said:  
"We should go now."  
So did the other, In no time only Oyen and Yuki were present before Kaname. Suddenly Oyen coughed and said:  
"Oh look at the time, you must excuse me milady."  
Oyen, the last person left with Yuki was now also gone. Yuki said:  
"Why did they go?"  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki… I don't like parties… don't you know that already…?"  
Yuki said:  
"I don't care, today is your birthday. Oh... bye the way, I bought the cake so I didn't know how old you were so… Kaname how old are you…?"  
Kaname was really annoyed right now. First of all he was tired and on the top of that Yuki was asking his age. Kaname said:  
"Why do you want to know…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Well, I wanted to lit candles on your birthday cake, according to your age. But I didn't buy any."  
Kaname said:  
"Why?"  
yuki answered:  
"Well, I didn't think they would have that many candles… although the shop was mostly filled with birthday candles…"  
Kaname was really ticked off right now. Yuki had no idea that Kaname was really being annoyed by all of "Kaname's age talk". Kaname said:  
"I'm not that old."  
yuki said:  
"Really, then may be I should have brought some candles. Kaname do you think that if I had bought candles from… like a … dozen stores, then they would be equal to your age?"  
Kaname now started to rub his forehead with his hand and said:  
"How exactly old do you think I am…?"  
After a few moments of thinking, Yuki replied:  
"Well, I say about half a million years old."  
Kaname's eyes were wide open and yuki was now a little worried. Yuki said:  
"Um… did I guess wrong…?"  
Kaname thought  
YES, YOU DID. YUKI, I'M NOT THAT OLD.  
Yuki said:  
"Sorry about that… but I've figured it out now."  
Kaname slowly came near her and gently caressed her hair, then said:  
"Then tell…"  
Yuki said:  
"Three… hundred… million… years…"  
Kaname slowly stepped back and silently started to go towards his room. A maid came near Yuki and said:  
"He's not that young."  
Kaname, who was descending the staircase looked back and said:  
"Yuki, can I please choose my own birthday gift…?"  
The maid fully understood the look in Kaname's eyes and hurriedly went to the kitchen to do her work. Yuki said:  
"Yes,I promise. So what would you like…?"  
Kaname came near her and whispered in her right ear:  
"Will you stay with me until I go to sleep…?"  
Yuki said:  
" Um.. what…?"  
Kaname lifted Yuki in his arms and headed for his room. In the room, Kaname placed Yuki in the bed and said:  
"Yuki… stay here while i take a shower…"  
Yuki nodded and said:  
"Alright."  
Kaname went into the bathroom to take a shower, soon he returned, dressing in ONLY a towel. He took out a dark brown trouser and wore it. He glanced at Yuki and saw that she was sleeping. He came near her and murmured:  
"Already asleep."  
He held Yuki in his arms and took her to her room. He placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead, then gently said:  
"Thank… you… Yuki…"

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.  
~H.O.T~


	13. A Frightful Glance

CHAPTER # 13  
A FRIGHTFUL GLANCE

The next day Kaname woke up and headed to his bathroom. In there, he showered and returned to the rom wearing only a towel. He sat on the bed and dried his beautiful coffee colored hair. He heard some voices coming from inside his room which were:  
"Kaname… Kaname…"  
He got up from his bed and saw that yuki was sleeping on the floor beside the bed. Yuki was looking very cute in her current arrangement. She was in her night gown. She was hugging Kaname's shirt and was also kissing it in her sleep. Kaname saw that she kissed his shirt and said:  
"I… love… you…"  
Kaname was startled to hear those words, but…  
UH… WHY DO I FEEL THAT SHE IS TALKING ABOUT ME, I ALWAYS FORGET THAT SHE ALREADY HAS A LOVER AND A FIANCE. I CAN'T HAVE HER, NO MATTER WHAT I DO. I'LL JUST HAVE TO BE SATISFIED BY THE FACT THAT SHE IS MY BLOOD. SHE IS MADE FROM A PART OF ME. SHE HAS MY ESSENCE DPPE IN HER SOUL AND CONSCIOUS, WHICH WILL NEVER CHANGE.  
He sat down beside her. He slowly and tenderly caressed her hair and thought:  
NO ONE CAN CHANGE THAT…  
Yuki woke up and saw Kaname only a few inches away from her face. Yuki said:  
"Kaname-senpai…"  
Kaname said:  
"Ka… name… senpai…?"  
Yuki suddenly stood up, on realizing that she said senpai. Yuki said:  
"Um… I was just saying my fiance's name, my Kaname's name."  
Kaname also stood up and murmured:  
"of course…"  
Kaname then said:  
"Yuki… what are you doing here…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Well, I… sort of… have a problem…"  
Kaname said:  
"You always come because for a problem..."  
Yuki said:  
"I'm sorry for bothering you,then…"  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki… I didn't mean it like that. Tell me the problem.  
yuki started:  
"Ok, after I went in your room, I suppose I slept there. So, a few hours ago, I became a little thirsty so I went to the kitchen to drink water. I, after that returned to my room and… when I was returing, I glanced at your room and saw Rai-Tohma outside it. I looked again but… he was gone. I got scared and came here. I also wanted to tell you that, the night of his birthday, his eyes were crimson red. But he said they were brown..."  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki… you must be imagining."  
Yuki said:  
"No, I'm not."  
Kaname said:  
"Alright Yuki, calm down."  
A maid suddenly knocked on the door, Kaname gave her permission to enter. Kaname said:  
"Yuki, why don't you talk with her… I…{coughs} am a little busy…"  
He said to the maid:  
"Take Yuki to the rose garden and help her calm down."  
Yuki asked Kaname:  
"How do you know that the rodse garden calms me down?"  
Kaname said:  
"Because it calms me down too…"  
yuki said:  
"Why would you need to be tranquilized…?"  
The maid then took Yuki to the rosr garden.  
Kaname's thoughts:  
ACTUALLY HEARING YUKI MAKES ME CALM, BUT THEN AGAIN I DO CONSIDER HER AS A ROSE. A ROSE, WHO IS BOTH BEAUTIFUL AND DANGEROUS. {SIGHS}THAT DOES SOUND LIKE YUKI.  
Meanwhile Yuki and the maid were sitting in the rose garden. Yuki asked the maid:  
"Did you see anyone last night, outside Kaname's room?"  
The maid answered:  
"No, your Highness. Why did you see someone there?"  
Yuki said:  
"Yes. Um… if a pure blood is present in the mansion.. can you sense his existance?"  
The maud said:  
"Yes, we caN. Unless ther certain pure blood doesn't want us to."  
Yuki then aasked her:  
"Would Kaname know of his presence?"  
The maid said:  
"Yes, he would. You see it's easier for pure bloods to sense other vampires, especially pure bloods like them."  
The maid said:  
"So, your fiance's name is also Kaname…?"  
Yuki answered:  
"Yes…"  
The maid got up, plucked a red rose and offered it to accepted and as soon as she held it, her finger started bleeding. Yuki said:  
"Oh... i cut my fingers."  
The maid said:  
"You should be careful, you never know when any one is out to get you."  
The maid then said:  
Please tell me about your fiance, I would love to know how the successors of Kuran Clan are."  
Yuki said:  
"Well, there's nothing you wouldn't know about him. He's pretty much like the Kaname you know. He's soft and gentle… and… oh… but only to me."  
The maid murmured:  
"That is sort of like His Majesty."  
Yuki continued:  
"You know he does so many sweet things, I can't ever imagine to leave him. {SMILES} When I was little, he took care of me like a mother, always watching over me. He even used to give me baths."  
The maid said:  
"When you were little right…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Well, I still am little…"  
The maid said:  
"He still gives you bath… at such an age…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Well, he enjoys it…"  
The maid said:  
"You don't feel… um… uncomfortable…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Nothing makes me more comfortable than just being with him, being in his embrace."  
The maid asked:  
"So, what clan does he belong to…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Kuran-Clan!"  
The maid said:  
"Wha… Ku.. ran Clan…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Yeah… he's my Onii-sama."  
The maid said:  
"I have heard of such marriages… they are done to keep the blood pure and thick."  
Yuki said:  
"Oh… that's not the reason for our marriage… we loved each other."  
The maid said:  
"So… how old is he.. or was he… wait, how old will he be… ah…"  
Yuki said:  
"I understand what you mean… {smiles} He's thirty-nine."  
The maid said:  
"And you are…"  
Yuki happily answered;  
"Nineteen."  
The Maid said:  
"He must be missing you…"  
Yuki said:  
"Well, yeah sort of… but I'm missing him more…"  
Yuki continued after taking a deep breaqth:  
"You see, he means everything to me. He's like my father, my mother, my brother and my lover. My world exists only because of him.. no he is my world…"  
Suddenly the ground started shaking and the tree's leaves began to fall. Yuki and the maid stood up and saw that the mansion was shaking. The maid said:  
"You, should go to Kuran-sama, I'll see what's happening."  
Yuki was heading to Kaname's room, meanwhile, the maid looked up and saw Kaname standing beside the window of his study. The maid thought:  
SO IT WAS YOU AFTERALL, YOUR MAJESTY…

Please review and tell me your thoughts on it.  
~H.O.T~


	14. Deceitful Heart

CHAPTER # 14  
DECEITFUL DESIRE

Thank you all of you for such wonderful reviews, i hope i won't dissappoint. This chapter may not reveal much, but the next chapter will explain a lot.  
~H.O.T~

Yuki entered Kaname's study and asked him:  
"Kaname… why is the mansion shaking?"  
Kaname turned around and looked at Yuki for a moment, then said:  
"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."  
Yuki was leaving, when suddenly Kaname said:  
"So… you really love your fiancé…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Yes…"  
Kaname said:  
"Does he love you too?"  
Yuki said:  
"Why are you jealous…?"  
Kaname went out of the study saying:  
"Preposterous."  
Yuki sighed.

IN THE EVENING  
Kei had come to meet Kaname. Kei entered Kaname's room, upon hearing no answer, but he saw that Kaname wasn't there. He then visited Yuki in his room. Yuki sat on the bed, while he sat on the near chair. He said:  
"Where is Kuran-san?"  
Yuki said:  
"I don't know… but today he's been a little down… down in the dumps, if you know what I mean…"  
Kei said:  
"Well, I understand…"  
Yuki said:  
"So… why have you come here? Oh… Kaname must have told you about your brother."  
Kei said:  
"What… exactly about my brother…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Well, don't tell anyone that I saw Rai… in the hallway… yesterday night…"  
Kei stood up and said:  
"What absurd things you're saying… that's completely impossible…"  
Yuki said:  
"But… how can you be so sure… that he's dead.. And not alive…?"  
Kei said:  
"be… because I can't feel his presence."  
Yuki said:  
"I felt his presence. He was in the hall way, either he wanted to come to Kaname's room or mine… but then again Kaname can't feel his presence… so…mey be he wanted to meet me… or something…"  
Kei said:  
"Are you positive that you saw my brother…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Yes, hundred percent positive."  
Kei then turned around and was headed for the room's door. Yuki, seeing this said:  
"Where are you going?"  
Kei said:  
"Well, you just said that you saw my brother last night… so I'm going to prepare for his arrival myself… I just have some arrangements to do…"  
Yuki thought:  
HE MUST REALLY LOVE HIS BROTHER… OR WHY ELSE WOULD HE LEAVE WITHOUT MEETING KANAME? I HOPE RAI DOESN'T COME TO MY ROOM, WAIT… I GOT IT... I'LL SLEEP IN KANAME'S ROOM. HE WON'T EVEN KNOW I'M THERE.  
Kaname came in Yuki's room and interrupted her thoughts by saying:  
"Yuki… I see that… Kei was just here…"  
Yuki answered:  
"Yes, he was, but he left. Actually he was looking for you. Do you want to meet him?"  
Kaname said:  
"No… what should have been done is already done… why should I bother… Yuki…"  
Yuki answered:  
"Yes…"  
Kaname continued:  
"Fear is treacherous."  
Yuki said:  
"Whaaat….?"  
Kaname said:  
"Nothing… it doesn't apply to you Yuki… well, bye."  
Yuki said:  
"Um… ka…"  
Kaname said:  
"Yes, Yuki. What is it…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Never mind…"  
Kaname then went into his room.

AT NIGHT  
Yuki came out of her room and looked around for someone. Luckily no one present there at that time. So Yuki quietly went towards Kaname's room as she had planned of going. Yuki entered Kaname's room and saw him sleeping in the bed. She went near him and leaned down. She could now hear his heartbeat. Yuki wanted nothing more than to sleep with Kaname, in his embrace, but sadly that wasn't possible with the current situation. Fortunately the bed was big and Yuki could easy sleep on one side without Kaname even knowing of her presence, she did just the same. She slowly laid on the bed. It was winter and the wind was heavily blowing. One of the big windows in the room was open and air entered the room. Yuki could feel a little breeze touch her lips. Yuki was now really starting to feel cold. Yuki was half-asleep, so she wasn't conscious of what she was doing. Yuki gripped Kaname's shirt and hugged him from behind. Kaname suddenly felt small and fragile grip across his shoulders, he turned around and saw nothing. He stood up from the bed, went to the bathroom and poured water on his face. He returned to the room and sat on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. He started to run fingers through his mild and wet hair. {Kaname had totally given a unique definition to the word "SEXY"} Kaname's thoughts:  
WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME…. I FELT LIKE… LIKE YUKI WAS HOLDING ME…  
He, then laid on the bed and starting to look on the ceiling, while he did so, his thoughts were:  
I SHOULD REALLY STOP THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING THAT'S OUT OF MY GRASP. I CAN NEVER PROVE TO BE A GOOD LOVER OR SPOUSE FOR YUKI. I'M REALLY POSSESSIVE, I MIGHT… MAKE HER HATE ME…. I MIGHT… TAKE HER LIFE…  
He then started to rub fingers on his magnificent neck.  
BUT … THERE'S A PART INSIDE ME THAT CRAVES FOR HER BLOOD, ENDLESSLY… WAITING TO FEAST UPON THAT FRAIL LITTLE GIRL…. I FEEL AS IF HER BLOOD… CAN ONLY SAVAGE THE BEAST THAT HAS BEEN GROWING FOR MANY DECADES. HER BLOOD… SO THICK… IT'S ALMOST HURTS…. IT IS IRRITATING… AGITATING… REPULSIVE… IT'S OUT OF CONTROL… IT'S PEERLESS…  
He touched his lips.  
HER TASTE STILL STAYS, NAUSEATING ME… MAKING ME… WANT MORE AND… MORE…THAT TASTE WHICH LINGERS THROUGH MY VERY ESSENCE… THAT INTOXICATING SMELL… DRIVES ME MAD… AND I'M REMINDED OF HOW HELPLESS I REALLY AM…  
He then clutches the bed sheets.  
{SIGHS} TRULY HELPLESS AND A PITIFUL CREATURE I AM…. I FEEL LIKE IF SHE WILL COME IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN, I MIGHT…. JUST EAT HER ALIVE… {CHUCKLES} HOW SICKENING…. INDEED… A BRUTAL DESIRE… A NEVER ENDING HUNGER… HOW FILTHY I'VE BECOME…. SHE HAS THE SAME BLOOD AS ME… BUT THERE IS SOMETHING IN HER BLOOD… THAT PROVOKES ME… CALLS ME… TO FORGET EVERY RESPONSIBILITY… EVERY BOUNDARY… ALL THE RESTRAINTS… AND JUST DRINK EVERY DROP… ONE BY ONE… UNTIL THE VERY DEPTH OF HER LIFE REMAINS… TO BATHE… IN THAT LITTLE GIRL'S LAVISHING INNOCENCE… JUST A LITTLE GAZE… INVITES ME… YUKI… DON'T COME NEAR ME… JUST STAY AWAY… I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTROL MY THIRST FOR LONG. AND WHEN THAT HAPPENS… I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE MYSELF… LEAVE…. LEAVE…

Please review and tell me how it is. It almost looks like a one-shot, but it's not…  
~H.O.T~


	15. Ruffling Subjects

CHAPTER # 15  
RUFFLING SUBJECTS

Hope this explains everything going on in the story.

The next night Kaname woke up, went to the bathroom to take a shower. He returned to the room, after taking a shower. Kaname was not in a good mood. He was really angry at himself for thinking to do such absurd things to Yuki. Kaname was now wearing only his blue trousers. He sat on the bed and began to rub his fingers on his neck.  
AH… IT'S GETTING WORSE EVERYDAY.  
He closed his eyes and laid on the bed. Soon he felt kike someone was holding him. He opened his eyes and saw that Yuki was above him. She was sleeping. Kaname stood up and awoke Yuki, by the following words:  
"Yuki… wake up… Now"  
Yuki was still not fully awake, she rubbed her eyes and looked at Kaname and said:  
"Let me sleep… I'm so…. {Yawns} tired…"  
Kaname said:  
"Don't be so improper."  
Yuki upon hearing those words, said:  
"Alright… alright. Sheesh… I'm awake… happy…?"  
Kaname said:  
"I think you should…"  
A maid interrupted Kaname's words and said:  
"Kuran-sama… I will take Yuki-Sama to her room."  
Kaname said:  
"Alright."  
The maid then took Yuki to her room and Yuki slept there. Mean while Kaname was busy trying to distract himself by getting mixed up in work, from realizing that if he didn't drink Yuki's blood soon… he'll be in more pain than ever.

AT NIGHT  
Yuki got up from the bed and went to open the door when suddenly a hand covered her mouth. The man took Yuki to her bed and tied her to it. Suddenly Rai-Tohma came inside Yuki's room and said:  
"Don't you dare hurt her… Kei…"  
Kei was really angry at his brother, he said:  
"I thought that you were dead, but… but… YOU HAD TO BE ALIVE... HUH…? JUST COULDN'T REST IN YOUR GRAVE…?"  
Yuki said:  
"You killed your brother…?"  
Rai turned on all the lights and he instantly changed into Kaname's body. It was Kaname, who was just appearing as Rai, to fool Kei. Kei said:  
"Who really are you…?"  
Kaname said:  
"Your King…"  
Yuki said:  
"What's going on…?"  
Kei started to run towards the window, but was captured by Oyen. Kaname said:  
"Yuki… let me explain to you what's happening here. You see, Kei killed his brother or at least that's what he thought."  
Kei suddenly said:  
"So I was tricked…?"  
Kaname continued:  
"Yuki… Rai came to drop you off at the night of Kei's birthday party right…? Actually he had come to tell me that the plan was successful and that Kei hadn't a clue that he was being tricked. You smelled his blood… that was the day we made Rai appear as dead… so a little of his blood was needed as a proof. Then the night you saw Rai in the hallway… he had come to visit me… but you saw him. But that was a good thing, because as soon as Kei heard from you about you seeing his brother, he had become worried… and frightened. So you helped us lure him out."  
Meanwhile Rai untied Yuki and said:  
"Hope that wasn't too much unpleasant for you, Yuki… And also on the night of Kei's birthday party.. it think you saw my scarlet eyes… right…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Yes… I did… but you said that they were brown... so I…"  
Kaname said:  
"Some vampires, especially, can feel the presence of danger… just as you did… remember you smelled blood and fainted… your vampire senses were trying to tell you about the existing dangers."  
Yuki said:  
"But why didn't you tell me about it sooner?"  
Kaname answered:  
"Because I thought that it might put you in great danger."  
Suddenly Mika came in and saw everything, she said:  
"Oh… my, what's happening here…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Danger…?"  
Mika saiad:  
"Kaname…. It's good that this is wrapped up, now we can finally marry without any worries…"  
Yuyki gasped, Kaname noticed it and said to Mika:  
"I don't think that you are that much innocent as you look."  
Mika said:  
"What are you talking about Kaname…?"  
Kaname answered:  
"I checked with all the guards and no one saw any humans entering… those humans that tried to drink Yuki's blood… you helped them. A ctually, you showed them the way for getting revenge."  
Mika said:  
"Kaname… how could I possinly do such a thing to Yuki…?"  
Kaname said:  
"Not only that but you tried several times to hurt Yuki… In the rose garden , you were that maid… and because of that rose blood spilled out of Yuki's finger…"  
yuki said:  
"But… why would she do that…"  
Kaname said:  
"Your blood… {coughs} is delicious… it would attract many vampires… many vampires were indeed attracted… you remember that shortly after that, the mansion and the ground on which it stood, started to shake…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Yes…"  
Kaname said:  
"I did that… to make those filthy creatures remember… where they belong…"  
Suddenly Mika said:  
"True… but my purpose was not only that.. I wanted to see if you would hate us talking about Yuki's love… and you did… {chuckles} Also i had a suspicion that someone was hiding in the dark, protecting Rai."  
Kaname said:  
"Kei and Mika, also didn't show up at my... {coughs} birthday party..."  
Mika said:  
"So... what you're trying to say is that, you only tolerated me near you, in order to keep an eye on my actions...?  
Kaname said:  
" I think you already know the answer to that. You worked with Kei… to accomplish all of this."  
Yuki said:  
"But… what did they want…?"  
Kaname said:  
"Kei wanted to be the head of the clan and… well, for Mika… I was her goal…?"  
Mika said:  
"Indeed… I really wanted you... but can you blame me? you're a pure blood, a very rare. You have the smell of a thousand roses... Aah... and all that beauty..."  
Yuki suddenly started laughing and said:  
"Thousand roses... i think she needs help..."  
Kaname coughed, trying to distract Yuki from making more fun of him.  
Oyen said:  
"Kuran-Sama,now what… about their punishment…"  
Kaname said:  
"I think… I will let Rai decide that… for now take them to the Tohma Mansion."  
Oyen did as he was ordered. Rai before leaving said:  
"Well, I'll take my leave then… Youe Majesty…"  
He reached out for Yuki's hand and kissed it and said to Yuki:  
"Until we meet again…Yuki…"  
He then quietly departed the room and headed for the Tohma Mansion, as ordered by Kaname.  
Back in the room, Yuki asked something, which made Kaname wordless. Yuki asked him:  
"Um… Kaname… how did you know that my blood was… delicious…?"  
Kaname said:  
"I'm sure that the blood of all the Kurans is delicious."  
Yuki said:  
"Yes… but you haven't met any other Kuran yet… so how can you say that for so sure…?"  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki… that's enough… I don't like being interrogated that much… if you want to talk… then let's change the subject please. I might b a pure blood, but that doesn't mean, that i have no limits..."  
Yuki said:  
"Ok… we can talk about your age… I'm still not sure how old you are…"  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki… I'm busy… I should probably leave…"  
Kaname started to walk towards his room, while Yuki constantly annoyed him with the following sentences of her.  
"um.. why are you going…? The subject is changed… I need to know your age for next year's party… because I'll need to buy one more candle, which I'm sure won't matter… cause your age is already quite a lot.. it's as if there are a thousand criminals in a jail… and one is added...so by adding one more… there won't be much of a difference…"  
Kaname's thoughts:  
CRIMINALS… HUH…{CHUCKLES} YUKI NEVER CEASES TO AMAZE ME...OR ABUSE ME...{CHUCKLES} I WONDER... FROM WHOM SHE INHERITED THAT CURIOUS PART OF HER...? SHE SHARES MY BLOOD... BUT WHAT ELSE...?

Hope you all liked it! Please review!  
~H.O.T~


	16. Endangering their love

CHAPTER # 16  
ENDANGERING THEIR LOVE

Hi everyone. Sorry that my chapters are real short in length. Enjoy the chapter! 

The next day{night} Kaname, knocked on Yuki's door and said:  
"Yuki… are you awake…?"  
Yuki was sleeping, on fact she was dreaming about no one other than Kaname. Kaname, upon hearing no answer from Yuki, entered the room. The lights were switched off and the curtains were also left untied. Kaname came near Yuki and said:  
"Yuki… wake up…"  
Yuki murmured:  
"What… do you want…?"  
Kaname said:  
"You… i mean you have been sleeping for one day.."  
Yuki said:  
"Um… I'm awake happy… oh… what did you say you wanted…?"  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki, you have to get ready soon."  
Yuki, while rubbing her eyes said:  
"Get ready for what…?"  
Kaname said:  
"Rai, wants to marry you… so I have arranged a meeting, for you two to understand each other."  
Yuki said:  
"Ma… mar… marriage…?"  
Kaname said:  
"Yes, marriage."  
Yuki said:  
"Have you even looked at my age yet…?"  
Kaname said:  
"What's wrong wit your age."  
Yuki said:  
"I'm too young. Besides you aren't married yet… what are you.. a hundred million years old? Bossing me like that…  
Kaname murmured:  
"I think talk about age is getting us no where."  
Yuki said:  
"He… hello!"  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki… you have to understand…. You are from the future, if you marry a pure blood then the vampire society will fully accept you as their pure blood queen."  
Yuki said:  
"But I don't need their acceptance…"  
Kaname said:  
"I have to go now yuki, but it's final."  
Kaname then departed the room and headed for his. Mean while a maid entered Yuki's room and said:  
"your Highness, let's get you prepared for the meeting."  
So the maid prepared Yuki for the meeting, Kaname was in his room, thinking:  
{SIGHS} I… AM SO CONFUSED… I WANT YUKI TO BE MINE… BUT I'M AFRAID THAT… I WILL BE TOO MUCH POSSESSIVE… SO MUCH THAT SHE MIGHT NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN.  
A maid interrupted Kaname by the following words:  
"Kaname-sama, can I come in?"  
Kaname aswered:  
"Yes…"  
The maid said:  
"I've heard that you want Yuki-sama and Tohma-sama… to get married…"  
Kaname said:  
"Ah… what you heard is right…"  
She asked him:  
"And you're okay with that…?"  
He answered:  
"Don't forgrt that I'm the one who planned this..."  
She said:  
"So you ARE fine with this?"  
Kaname said:  
"yes."  
She said:  
"If you are then you still haven't realized anything."  
Kaname said:  
"And what might that be…?"  
She said:  
"You know it too… that you love Yuki-sama…"  
Kaname stood up and said:  
"Don't go making guesses without any proof…"  
The maid upon hearing that went to Yuki's room. She said to the other maid present in Yuki's room, the following words:  
"That's enough, you can go now."  
The other maid, did as she was told.  
Then the first maid said to Yuki:  
"Are you happy with all of this…Yuki-Sama…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Well, um…. No…"  
The maid said:  
"Why don't you refuse it…?"  
Yuki said:  
"I already told Kaname that, but he sadi if I married a pure blood, then the vampire society will fully accept me as their pure blod prncess."  
The maid said:  
"Then you cam marry any pure blood right…?"  
yuki said:  
"Well, he did say pure blood… but he sdidn't pointed anyone out. But he decided it would be Rai-Tohma…"  
The maid said:  
"Then.i have a plan Yuki-Sama…"  
Yuki said:  
"What…?"  
The maid said:  
"I fRai-Sama, rejects you then you cam marry anyone you like."  
Yuki said:  
"Um… teah, but why would he refuse me…?"  
The maid said:  
"We can easily make himrefuse you."  
Yuki asked the maid:  
"How?"  
The maid said:  
"We just have to show everyone, especially Rai-Sama, that you are too much troublesome… and also that Rai-sam, won't be able to control you well."  
Yuki said:  
"That could work, do you have anythind idea in particular…?"  
The maid said:  
"Just go and meet Rai-Sama. And I'll handle everything."  
Yuki went to Kaname's room and said:  
"Kaname… can I come in…?"  
Kaname answered:  
"Yes."  
Yuki entered his room and asked him:  
"Where is Rai?"  
Kaname answered:  
"He''ll be coming here any minute."  
Yuki said:  
"So… um…"  
Kaname said:  
"I need you to behave yuki…"  
Yuki asked him:  
"What makes you think that I won't behave?"  
Kaname answered:  
"{Sighs} Nothing."  
The maid knocked on the door and siad:  
"Your Majesty, excuse my rudeness. But Rai-sama is waiting for yuki-sama, in her room."  
Yuki said:  
"I guess I should go now."  
Yuki, then went into he room, to meet Rai. In the mean time, Kaname's room was filled with tension. The maid and Kaname were bith staring at each other vigorously. Kaname said to her:  
"Don't interfere in matters, in which you don't belong…"  
The maid:  
"Interfere…? Me…? You won't have to worry about interference From my side, but…"  
Kaname questioned her:  
"But…?"  
She answered:  
"Well, I hope you can control yourself…"  
He said in turn:  
"I am in full and perfect control of myself."  
She said:  
"Yes, I know that already. But you know what makes me worry…?"  
He said:  
"Worried…? Huh…? Well, let's hear it then."  
She said:  
"I've heard that the resistance of pure bloods is far greater than those of normal or noble vampires… but also that their way of love is much harsh as well. It's funny… right…? Humans say that love is harsh, but it actually applies to Pure Blood. Pure bloods, if fall in love then there's no way out of it. It's almost like a hell. Some pure bloods even kill their lovers for their blood, how harsh indeed…"  
Kaname said:  
"So… you're trying to refer to me…?"  
She answered:  
"Well, I was just saying what I heard. Hope it didn't cause you any problem. It is said that a vampire's hunger can only be satisfied by the love of it's beloved."  
Kaanme said:  
"This conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere, does it…?"  
She asked him:  
"Why are you acting so listless?"  
Kaname said:  
"Be gone…"  
The maid upon hearing that went to the kitchen to do her work.  
Kaname locked the door and laid on the bed thinking:  
KILL THEIR BELOVED FOR THEIR BLOOD… HUH… AND SHE ASKS ME WHY I'M DENYING MY LOVE FOR YUKI…

Please review and tell me how it is? Am I straying from Kaname's nature? What do you think, will Yuki marry Rai? May be they both will sacrifice… huh?  
~H.O.T~


	17. A Night With Flawless Time

CHAPTER # 17  
A NIGHT WITH FLAWLESS TIME

Yuki entered her room and saw Rai doing something she had expected Kaname to do. Rai was sitting on Yuki's bed and inhaling yuki's scent. Yuki had no idea what to do or what to say, but she didn't had to, soon Rai realized that Yuki had come. Rai came up to Yuki and said:  
"I've been waiting for you, Yuki…"  
As soon as he called her name. the room was filled with silence. Yuki hesitated for a moment, but then happily said:  
"Um… sorry about that… I was in Kaname's room…"  
Rai said:  
"Ah… I see. You know what Yuki, I would really like my future wift to stay away from other men…"  
Yuki was really surprised, she had never seen this side of be this was his true colors, which Yuki had now noticed. Yuki said:  
"Kaname… is my ancestor…"  
Rai came near Yuki and whispered into her right ear:  
"I know… but I would prefer my wife to be gentle only towards me…"  
Yuki said:  
"I can't be harsh towards him… besides we are not even married…"  
Rai again whispered softly nto her ear:  
"Then… shall I make you mine now…?"  
Yuki had no time to answer or to understand the situation, in a blink of an eye, Yuki was laying on the bed and above him was Rai. Rai whispered:  
"I would have preferred to do it after we had officially married… but it seems that I really can't wait."  
He directed his mouth towards Yuki's throat and smelled it. He, then said:  
"Ah… it's tempting… truly…"  
He started licking Yuki's neck, slowly and gently. Yuki didn't knew why she couldn't stop him. Rai said:  
"Should I… stop?"  
Yuki said:  
"No."  
A simple answer, might it seemed, but a dark truth as behind it. Yuki asked him:  
"Why… why can't I say no to you…?"  
Rai stood up and said:  
"I have powers… such powers that attract things towards me. "  
He leaned down and whispered into her ear:  
"No matter how much you want to say no, you can't. Everything is attracted towards my features… just like you are…"  
Suddenly a steady knock could be heard on the door, but steady wasn't the right word to be used for the person doing it. He said:  
"Rai, it's Kaname. Can I come in?"  
Rai stood up and said:  
"Yes, of course."  
Kaname entered and Yuki suddenly ran towards him and hugged him tightly and started to cry, she said:  
"Ka… Kaname…"  
She started shouting his name again and again, as if it would calm her down.  
Kaname patted her head and asked her:  
"Yuki… Yuki, what's wrong…? What happened...?"  
Yuki didn't answer him, she only cried, soon all of her face was wet with her tears. Kaname said:  
"Yuki…"  
Kaname held Yuki in his arms and tilted her head towards his chest and said:  
"I'm here… don't dry… my little Yuki…"  
Rai said:  
"Crazy, isn't she…? I don't think I'll want her as my wife. You can take her Kaname-Sama."  
Kaname before departing the room said:  
"Rai… thank you."  
Rai bowed down and said:  
"My pleasure, to be of any service. Keep her safe, she is crazy. But really adorable at the same time."  
Kaname answered:  
"Ah… you're right. And don't worry, I'll keep her safe and sound in the my embrace."  
Kaname then took Yuki to her room and placed her on the bed and said to her:  
"yuki… I tried hard to leave you… but the pain seems to be endless and brutal, so are you, my little love."  
Yuki said:  
"Promise you won't ever leave."  
Kaname said:  
"Not now, not ever. Now rest for a while."  
Yuki said:  
"Ka… Kaname… I love you…"  
Kaname said in turn:  
"I love you too, Yuki…  
He wiped her tears and said:  
"Such precious things shouldn't be wasted so easily, Yuki…"  
He covered her body with blankets, Yuki snuggled the pillows and closed her eyes. Kaname said:  
"Didn't I say not to interfere…"  
The maid suddenly came in through the door and said:  
"I had to do something, since you were in denial…"  
Kaname asked her:  
"So you told Rai… everything…?"  
She answered:  
"Yes, I did. I told him about your love, then he decided to scare Yuki, so that she'll do something unpleasant, which will be a good reason for Rai-sama to refuse for the marriage. Though you know the unification of Kuran and Tohma clans, could have proved very meaningful in the future."  
Kaname said:  
"I don't think there is something as meaningful as Yuki is to me."  
She asked him:  
"So… will you marry Yuki-sama…?"  
Kaname answered:  
"Time will decide."  
She murmured:  
"Sure, leave it to time."  
Kaname asked her:  
"Did you say anything?"  
She said:  
"Not really."  
Kaname was heading out of the room, when suddenly she asked him:  
"Where are you going?"  
Kaname said:  
"In my study… to do my work…"  
Kaname went to his study, then the maid closed the room's door so that Yuki could sleep peacefully.

After two Hours  
Yuki suddenly heard some words, which were:  
"You look beautiful… "  
Yuki woke up and saw, but no one was present in the room, not even Kaname.  
Yuki's thoughts:  
AGAIN SOMEONE SAID THAT YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL…I THOUGHT IT WAS KANAME… BUT…  
Yuki stood from the bed and looked around, but no one was present in the room. It was night, and it was also very quiet, which was strange considering that vampires are nocturnal. Yuki's hair were untied, suddenly a cold breeze came from the opened window and left chills on Yuki's body. Yuki moved towards the room of the door and opened it, she went into the hallway. No one was present there, neither any sounds could be heard. Yuki walked towards the main hall, but suddenly she heard the following words, coming from one of the rooms.  
"Ah… you're hurting me… what if she came…?"

Thanks for reading! please review and tell me your thoughts on it!  
~H.O.T~


	18. Meet Me In Reality

CHAPTER # 18  
MEET ME IN REALITY

It was night time and Yuki was in the hallway, outside the room, from where the voices were coming. Yuki got near the door and knocked, no answer came. Yuki opened the door and walked in. Before her eyes were Kaname and Mika, laying on the bed together. Kaname was drinking Mika's blood. The whole room was filled with the smell of blood, which was irritating Yuki. Yuki suddenly started crying and said:  
"Ka.. Kaname…?"  
Kaname looked up and saw Yuki crying. His whole face was covered by Mika's blood. Mika was to weak to get up or say anything, so she just laid there. Yuki ran from the room and locked herself in her own room. Kaname came outside Yuki's room and said:  
"Yuki… Yuki… please open the door…"  
Yuki said while crying:  
"Go away… I hate you… I hate you…"  
Kaname said to her:  
"Yuki… please open the door, I can explain everything… I'm not who you think I am… I'm not…."  
Yuki questioned him:  
"Answer…? Answer what…? Can you answer why you were with her, after, all the things she did…?"  
Kaname forced open the door and went in. Yuki was laying on the bed, crying. He came near her and said:  
"Yuki… I am not what you think I am… please understand me… no one knows about this.. but please I want to tell you…"  
Yuki said:  
"Go… go away. I now know what exactly you are…"  
Yuki suddenly heard the following words:  
"You look beautiful…"  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki… I'm not…"  
Yuki interrupted his words by kicking him in his face with a pillow. Yuki said:  
"Take this…"  
Suddenly Mika came in te room ans sadi to Kaname:  
"Kaname…"  
Mika almost fainted, but Kaname held her in arms and kissed her slowly on her lips. He then took her to his room. After that, he returned to Yuki's room. Yuki was still crying.  
Kaname was losing his temper, he took the pillow from her hand and threw it away. He forced Yuki onto the bed and covered her eyes with his hand and said:  
"You should sleep… it's better if you don't know…"  
Yuki suddenly heard some words:  
"yuki… Yuki.. wake up… you're dreaming…"  
yuki woke up and saw Kaname, she said:  
"Kaname… is that you…? But why are you in my Onii-sama's body,I just…"  
Kaname hugged her and said:  
"Yuki… I already told you that Rido did this to me…"  
Yuki said:  
"Was I just saying something…?"  
He answered:  
"Yes, you were. You were saying that you hate me…"  
Yuki said:  
"Really…?"  
Kaname asked her:  
"Yuki, did I do something to you…? May be I should not have told you about my real identity… it's giving you nightmares… right…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Um… no.. really it's okay, bye the way… what time is it?"  
Kaname answered:  
"Yuki… it's night time and did you forget… that tomorrow morning is our marriage…?"  
Yuki stood up and said:  
"Yes, of course it is."  
Kaname came near her and hugged her, he then said:  
"If something or someone bothers you tell me about it…"  
Yuki said:  
"Um… will you ever leave me…"  
Kaname said:  
"Not now, not ever."  
Yuki broke free of his grip and said:  
"What…. Um… never{sighs} I'm glad."  
She was walking out of the room when suddenly Kaname held her wrist and said:  
"What did you dream about…?"  
Yuki answered him:  
"Well, it's wasn't really a dream… but you don't have to worry about it… it was just a nightmare, yeah just a nightmare… and nothing more…"  
Kaname said:  
"It sounds like you are convincing yourself that it was just a nightmare…"  
Yuki said:  
"No, I'm not ha ha…"  
Kaname said:  
"yuki… are you alright…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Yes."  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki… when I came from the Aido Mansion, I saw you were sleeping in the bed and then I said that you look beautiful and now when I came out of the bathroom, after taking a shower, I saw you holding a pillow with your hand. It looked like as if you were trying to hit something or someone. At that time, I also said that you looked beautiful."  
Yuki said:  
"I see… that explains a lot."  
SO HE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS SAYING THAT I LOOK BEAUTIFUL, HE SAID IT TWO TIMES… BUT HOW COULD I HEAR IT IN MY DREAM… AND WHAT WAS HE TRYING TO TELL ME… MAY BE I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED…  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki… what are you thinking…?"  
Yuki answered:  
Just something about the nightmare…"  
Kaname said to her seriously:  
"Yuki, you should not pay much attention to it. The less you think about it, the better it will be for you. There are many things that you are still unfamiliar with… and it's better if it stays that way..."  
Yuki said:  
"You don't have to worry about me…"  
He came near her and asked her:  
"Did I do something bad to you, in your… nightmare…?"  
Yuki answered him:  
"Well, not really… no, nothing bad… didn't i already tell you not to worry…?"  
Kaname answered her:  
"Yuki… if something happened… you must tell me, at once…"  
Yuki asked him:  
"I will… but why are you being so serious about this…I have had a lot of strange and scarry dreams, this is not the first time, you know…"  
Kaname answered her:  
"Yuki… I… please don't wander around… and don't try to think about the dream and I also don't want you to search about the past that is related with the Kuran clan."  
Yuki said:  
"Oh… that reminds me… I have a lot of questions to ask you…"  
Kaname said:  
"I'm sorry Yuki… it's better if you don't know… if those questions of your are related to the past, then I'm sorry that I can't answer them…"  
Yuki said:  
"Okay… I won't ask for answers…"  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki… go to sleep, tomorrow is our wedding."  
Kaname and Yuki, both laid in bed together. Yuki thought  
A DREAM.. IT WAS JUST A DREAM… BUT SOME THINGS ARE STILL PUZZLING ME… IN MY DREAM, KANAME SAID THAT HE ISN'T WHO I THINK HE IS… AND ALSO HE WANTED TO TELL ME SOMETHING… {SIGHS} MAY BE KANAME IS RIGHT, I SHOULDN'T THINK ABOUT IT…  
So they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

That's it for the story. i know... that there are many things that I've not revealed. Because of Sinister Doll, i was thinking a lot about it's sequel, and so i wanted to ask everyone's opinions on this matter. Should i make it's sequel. The sequel's plot will get a lot more intense...  
I owe a lot to Sinister Doll, thanks!  
Please review and tell me. Thanks for reading!  
~H.O.T~


End file.
